You Stole My Heart
by Digidestined10
Summary: What do you get when you cross a child of Apollo and a child of Hermes? You have to find out ;). Rated T due to curse words and some violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO/HoO, they belong to Uncle Rick. I own my OCs!  
**

 **Ch. 1**

Today was an ordinary day for Sophia Ribeiro until her college classes began. This morning was uneventful as she got dressed for the day wearing a maroon tank top, jean shorts and her favorite pair of flip flops. Instead of taking her car to campus, she decides to take the bus but it was a very bad idea. During the entire trip she felt someone or something staring at her and she didn't dare turn around no matter what.

When the bus arrived at the campus, Sophia got off as quickly as possible and headed to the bookstore to get some coffee. _"God that felt weird, hopefully nothing else happens today"_ she thought while waiting in line to order her coffee. Once Sophia got her coffee she headed upstairs to look at the selection of books the bookstore had to offer and when she found a book she liked, she bought it then immediately started to read it. After reading the book for two hours, she headed to her class that started at 12:30 pm and it was now 12:20 pm so she had to haul ass in order to make it on time.

Luckily she did and took a seat close to the back of the class by her best friend Julia. Both girls met each other from another class they had together a few semesters ago and became great friends.

"So did you read the chapter for today's class?" Julia asked while looking through Pinterest.

Sophia only laughed then said "Yeah right, I never read for my classes. You're funny Julia." Julia stuck her tongue out at her who only laughed but stopped when the professor came inside the lecture hall.

He took attendance and was about to start today's lesson when suddenly a deep growl interrupted the class then the professor turned to the class saying "Alright, whose German Shepard is that" but no one responded. The "German Shepard" turned its gaze towards Sophia growling at her.

Julia whispers to her "Is it me or is that dog staring at you like you're a giant piece of steak."

"I've got a bad feeling about this Ju. I want you to slowly get up, walk towards the back exit and get as many people out as possible while I distract it. Go now!" Sophia whispered harshly but Julia wanted to say something and stopped when Sophia gave her a stern look. So she did what she was told and got the entire class out while Sophia stayed behind to handle the "dog".

Once everyone was out, she slowly walked towards the very scary German Shepard saying "Hey buddy. You're not so scary, you're just big is all. Do you belong to someone?" then it barked very loudly and started to change into a bigger dog with black fur and bright red eyes. She stopped in her tracks when the "dog" finished morphing then it got into a stance like it was going to attack her and it did but she jumped to the side at the last second dodging its claws.

"Oh shit!" she yelled as she dodged again but when she turned to run, she tripped over a backpack and landed on her side then turned to face the giant dog. It ran at her with its claws out ready to kill her and the only thought on her mind at the moment was _"'Hopefully nothing else happens today' my ass. Karma's a bitch"_ then closed her eyes waiting for the blow but it never came. She opened her eyes to see a pile of gold dust with a hint of sulfur and a guy around 19 with a sword in his right hand while his left hand was out offering to help her up. "You ok?" he asked she nods then takes his hand and gets up from the floor letting go of his hand.

"Are you sure you're ok?" he asks again.

This time she responds "Yeah I'm ok. Just what the hell was that thing?!"

The guy chuckles and says "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Anyway my name's Will Solace, nice to meet you and this is my boyfriend Nico di Angelo."

Sophia turns around to see a guy around 18 wearing all black clothes with an aviator's jacket and the only thing she said was "How are you not dying? It's 96 degrees outside right now in Florida."

Will chuckles while Nico only sneers at her and tells Will "Can we get going? We have to take her to camp."

"Hold up what camp? I'm not missing my classes just to go to some camp. There's no way in hell that I'm failing this semester and besides you can't make me go" Sophia said with her arms crossed against her chest and her foot tapping.

This made the couple laugh at her and said at the same time "You wanna bet."

She says "Oh shit" as they gave her smug looks on their faces and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO/HoO they belong to Uncle Rick. I own Sophia and Tulio!**

 **Ch. 2**

The blackness disappeared as quickly as it appeared and Sophia had to shield her eyes from the sudden brightness that consumed her then as she got used to the brightness, Sophia took one look at the scene in front of her and her eyes widen at the sight of camp. "Welcome to Camp Half Blood Sophia. Let's take you to meet Chiron" Will said as he started to walk down the hill with Nico following him and soon enough Sophia followed the couple to the Big House.

As they walked toward the Big House, Sophia couldn't believe what she was seeing: in the distance was a very large statute of a women shinning in gold and silver, a large climbing wall that had lava flowing down, an amphitheater, 20 cabins, a forge for blacksmiths, a volleyball court and a strawberry field next to the court then they finally arrived at the Big House. It was a four storied house painted in blue with white trim and a porch out front then they walked in with Will saying "Chiron we're here."

A man in a wheelchair with a scraggily beard rolled up to them saying "Good job you two, you may go while I'll talk with Miss Ribeiro here. Please call Mr. Grace to show her around camp" then they nodded and headed out leaving Chiron and Sophia alone to talk.

"If I may ask, how old are you?" he asked.

"I'm 21 and how do you know my name?" she said while giving him a strange look which made Chiron chuckle a bit.

"I've been keeping a close eye on you at the request of your father. I'm surprised that he as not claimed you yet." _"It is odd indeed"_ he thought.

"My father? You mean the jackass that knocked up my mom who had to raise me by herself then moved to Chicago after spending 21 years in Florida with my stepdad just a few months ago. I'm happy that my mom was able to get out of Florida, she can't stand the heat but my father could've given her child support at least! He doesn't care about me and even if he did, he shows a crappy way of doing it" Sophia said angrily then muttered some curse words in Portuguese thanks to her mother, who is Brazilian, and Chiron stayed silent for a bit until a knock was heard.

Jason came in to see Chiron and Sophia talking then said "Is this a bad time?"

"Not at all Mr. Grace. Please show her around the camp and tell her about what the camp is really for" Chiron said and left the young adults in an awkward silence.

Sophia was the first to cut the silence by saying "I'm Sophia Ribeiro, 21 and from Florida" with a smile on her face.

"Nice to meet you Sophia. I'm Jason and I'll be giving you the tour of Camp Half Blood" Jason said and held the door for her. When she was outside, Jason started the tour.

After spending an hour showing Sophia the camp, Jason said "Ok so let's get down to business-"

"To defeat the Huns" she interrupted him then laughed a little.

"Haha very funny. But seriously I have to tell you something important" he said and she stopped laughing.

"If you know anything about Greek and Roman mythologies, it's all true: the gods, heroes and monsters. The gods have children with mortals and these children are called demigods, now don't freak out but you're a demigod just like the rest of us" he said then mentally prepared himself for the usual reaction someone gives when they're told that they're a demigod.

"Cool" was all Sophia said with a big smile on her face which left Jason dumbfounded by her lack of reaction.

"You know most people freak out about learning that they're a demigod. How are you not freaking out?" he asked while staring at the 5'4" Latina girl.

"I'm very open minded when it comes to stuff like this. Besides I've always had the thought that these myths could be true. Now which cabin am I staying at?" she said.

"For now you'll be staying at Cabin 11, be careful though the Hermes kids will rob you blind. Come on, I'll take you over there" Jason said and both of them walked to Cabin 11. They arrived at the cabin and Jason knocked on the door then waited for someone to answer.

The door opened revealing two boys who look exactly alike and Jason introduced them to Sophia "Sophia these are Cabin 11's co-counselors, Travis and Connor Stoll. Stolls this is Sophia, she'll be staying with you until she's claimed. Be nice to her or else. Good luck" he told her and left her in their care. She looks at the Stoll brothers for a second then notices the mischievous glints in their eyes and mutters "Shit" then gets dragged inside the cabin.

"Hey guys we got a new camper. This is Sophia, why don't you come meet her?" Travis said then soon enough all of the members came over to meet Sophia with a few of them hugging her and when they were done she smiled at everyone.

"Thanks for the welcome and it's a pleasure to meet all of you but before anything else happens I would like to say something" Sophia said and there was a few seconds of silence then continued "Give me back my stuff you stole or die" in a threatening tone and those who hugged her gave back what they stole.

These items consisted of her phone, wallet and jewelry but two items were still missing and she said in a calm threatening tone "I'm still missing two items. What could they be? Oh that's right, who the fuck still has my bra and underwear?!" then a voice at the back of the cabin chuckled.

"That would be me" a guy said walking towards her then gave back her bra and underwear.

"Victoria Secret nice choice" he said with a smug tone but Sophia only smiled innocently at him with her things in her hands.

"Why thank you and what's your name?" asking the 5'8" black hair, hazel eyed, olive skinned Italian boy.

"Tulio De Luca ma'am."

"De Luca I would like to give you something."

"And what would that be?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"This você filho da puta" she said and punched Tulio in the stomach then kneed him in the crotch. She leans towards his hunched over form and said in his ear "If you ever steal from me again, I will hurt you" then left to go to the bathroom leaving everyone to stare at her and no one spoke until the Stolls said "Damn girl."

When Sophia had put on her bra and underwear in the bathroom, she went outside while a certain Italian son of Hermes stared at her back. A female voice spoke in his head "You'll meet a short Latina girl with doe like eyes and a sweet smile but with a fiery personality. She's the one for you dear Tulio" and it quickly disappeared which made Tulia mutter "You've got to be kidding me."

He ran after her yelling "Yo Soph wait up!"

She turned around saying "What do you want perv?"

"Ouch that hurts" he said putting a hand over his heart.

She gives him a deadly glare and asks "I'm going to ask one more time. What do you want perv?"

"I noticed that you don't have a weapon yet. Let me take you to the forge and talk to Leo" Tulio offered but Sophia eyed him suspiciously making sure that it wasn't a joke.

"Ok but no funny business De Luca" she said reluctantly.

"Promise, now lets go" Tulio said taking Sophia's hand leading her to the forge where a certain elf-like Latino is waiting.

They arrived at the forge and before Tulio could say anything, Sophia yelled "Oi papi! Think you can help me?" which made Leo look up from his table and smile at Sophia.

"Hola chica, how can I help a fellow Latino?" he said with a smile on his face.

"Pervy here told me that you make the best weapons in camp. Ele é chato demais" Sophia said pointing at Tulio.

Leo looks at Sophia asking "Eres brasileña?"

"Sim."

"Nice. Come on, I'll take you through the shop and when you find something you like I'll make one just for you. Pervy why don't you stay here I got this" Leo said taking Sophia's hand and leading her inside.

Tulio stood there shocked as the Latinos left him, scoffing he said "I can't believe she just called me annoying."

* * *

Leo was showing the shop to Sophia when they stumbled upon Calypso and Leo yelled "Hey beautiful I want you to meet the new girl."

Calypso came over to the two Latinos and said "Hi I'm Calypso Leo's girlfriend. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, I'm Sophia. Hey Leo there are a few weapons that I liked and there's one that I want you to make if that's ok" she said.

"Of course chica you'll get them tomorrow after breakfast. Now go back outside, Pervy might be getting worried about you" Leo said with a smirk on his face. She lightly punches him on the arm muttering "Yeah right" then left the shop.

When she left, Calypso and Leo had a small conversation. "Who's Pervy?" she asked.

"It's Tulio De Luca, son of Hermes. I saw them walking here together, they make a cute couple" he explained.

"They're so getting together" she said with a knowing smile.

"Oh for sure, no doubt about it. Now give me a kiss" then they made out for a bit.

* * *

When Sophia went outside, Tulia was in fact still there waiting for her but his back was facing her so she decides to scare him _"Oh this is going to be so much fun"_ she thought. Seeing that he's taller than she expected, Sophia nudged behind one of his knees causing him to fall and yelp in surprise then covered his eyes with her hands.

Once Tulio calmed down, he touched the hands covering his eyes saying "Now I wonder who this can be. It can't be any of my siblings. This person must be short, really short like 5' short to make me fall and cover my eyes" then he got smacked in the back of his head.

A voice said "Jackass I am not that short! I'm 5'4" damn it and can still kick your ass."

He chuckles and turns around to see Sophia pissed with her arms crossed against her chest and her foot tapping but what really got to him was the death glare that she gave him which sent a chill down his spine.

" _Ok note to self, NEVER get Sophia mad"_ he thought then said "Sorry. You know I was joking right?"

"Yeah I know but it still stings never do that again" she said in a serious tone and Tulio nods promising that he won't do it again. They walked together for a bit until Sophia said "Hey Jason told me that there's an arena at camp."

"Yeah so what" he said then stopped to look at her.

"Is the arena big?"

"Yes."

"Perfect! I need to practice my moves, I'll see you at dinner" Sophia said and ran to the arena but stopped momentarily when Tulio yelled "But you don't have a sword!"

"Who ever said I was going to practice my battle moves!" she yelled back and continued her way to the arena.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO/HoO they belong to Uncle Rick. I own Sophia and Tulio!**

 **(A/N: "Ridin' Solo" by Jason Derulo 2010 and "I Whistle A Happy Tune" by Christian Noll and Adam Wylie 'The King and I' 1998 animated version)**

 **Ch. 3**

Sophia arrived at the arena and loved how spacious it was but what made her really happy at the moment was that there was no one around. "This is perfect! Now to find a place to put my phone where it won't break…. that spot seems good" Sophia said then walked to a rack filled with armors and helmets and put her phone in a helmet so she can hear the music better.

She takes a while picking a song then finally picked one to dance to and the song she chose was "Ridin' Solo" by Jason Derulo _"I guess I'm doing a pop song today"_ she thought and counted the beats until the lyrics began and started dancing.

"Yeeeeyeeeaah yeah yeah yeah,

I'm feeling like a star you can't stop my shine

I'm lovin' cloud nine, my head's in the sky

I'm solo, I'm ridin' solo

I'm ridin' solo, I'm ridin' solo, solo

Yeah, I'm feeling good tonight

Finally doing me and it feels so right, oh,

Time to do the things I like, going to the club everything's alright, oh,

No one to answer to, no one is goin' argue, no

And since I got the hold off me

I'm living life now that I'm free, yeah,

Now I got my shit together now I got my shit together, yeah,

Now I made it through the weather better days are gonna get better

I'm so sorry that it didn't work out, I'm moving on,

I'm so sorry but it's over now, the pain is gone"

Sophia was having the time of her life dancing to the song but what she didn't notice was that she started to get an audience.

"I'm puttin' on my shades to cover up my eyes,

I'm jumpin' in my ride, I'm heading out tonight,

I'm solo, I'm ridin' solo, I'm ridin' solo, I'm ridin' solo, solo

I'm feeling like a star, you can't stop my shine,

I'm loving cloud nine, my head's in the sky

I'm solo, I'm ridin' solo, I'm ridin' solo, I'm ridin' solo, solo"

Almost half of camp came to watch her dance and everyone seemed to enjoy watching her dance but the one person who was shocked that she could dance was Tulio and all he could say was "Damn." While watching her dance, his only thought was _"I think I'm falling for you Soph."_

"Now I'm feeling how I should, never knew single could feel this good, oh,

Star player misunderstood, back in the game, who knew I would, oh,

So fly how I spread my wings, loving myself makes me wanna sing, oh,

Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,

Tell me to get my shit together now I got my shit together, yeah,

Now I made it through the weather better days are gonna get better

I'm so sorry that it didn't work, I'm moving on,

I'm so sorry but it's over now, the pain is gone"

Then the entire camp was watching her dance and pretty much all of the single guys were practically drooling at the sight of her dancing which caused Tulio to growl at them without anyone noticing but a certain group of demigods did. A certain sea-green eyed demigod walked to Tulio clasping his shoulder and said "I know how you feel dude. If they stared at Annabeth like that, I would hurt them too."

Tulio turned his head to Percy blushing a little bit then quickly turned his and stuttered "I-I-I don't know what you're talking about Jackson." Tulio's embarrassment caused Jason, Annabeth, Piper, Leo, Calypso, Will and Nico to laugh and Piper said "Tulio, I know you like her. You can't lie to a child of Aphrodite. Don't worry, we won't say a word to her" then everyone nods in agreement.

Just as they finished talking, the song was over and Sophia finished her dance then everyone cheered and applauded which made her to turn around to see the audience and went completely red with embarrassment. _"I cannot believe that I danced in front of everyone. I hope to the gods that he didn't see me dance"_ she thought scanning the audience's faces then locked eyes with a certain son of Hermes and quietly said "Oh shit" and ran away from the arena taking her phone with her.

Her running away suddenly made Tulio and the gang to run after her with Tulio yelling "Sophia wait!" but she didn't slow down for a second and continued to run heading to gods know where. Sophia ended up at the lake but before she dove in, she took off her shoes and put her phone in the shoe and jumped into the lake and stayed underneath the dock.

" _I can't believe everyone saw me dancing. I hate dancing in front of people"_ Sophia thought while her eyes started to get misty and soon enough she heard voices and footsteps just above her then Tulio said "Soph I know you're here. Please come out" but she didn't.

Tulio turned to the gang saying "Guys I got this."

"No you don't De Luca" Jason stated.

"Yeah, it's best if you leave this to the girls and Will" Leo said pushing Tulio off the dock but earned a well deserved smack from the girls and Nico so Leo just shrugs it off then left the lake with Percy, Jason, Nico and Tulio.

Annabeth looked out at the lake then looked down at the dock and said "Sophia, I know you're down there. You can come out now, the guys aren't here except for Will. I promise you're safe" so Sophia comes out from underneath the dock and got up on the dock preparing herself for the worst but the one thing she didn't expect was a hug.

"Sophia you were great! You looked like you didn't have a care in the world and danced your heart out. I wish I could do that" Piper said hugging Sophia.

"I agree with Piper, it was wonderful to see someone like you dancing with all of their might. You're quite special Sophia" Calypso said.

"I bet that you've even made Terpsichore, the muse of dance, very proud" Will said with a smile and Annabeth just agrees with them. After hearing all of that, Sophia could only smile at them and when she felt better, her smile brightened and practically blinded everyone for a few seconds.

When the brightness of her smile went down, she stared at them saying "Thanks guys" and hugged each of them then the horn sounded in the distance signaling that it was time for dinner and they headed to the dinning pavilion to eat dinner. They arrived at the pavilion then the chatter stopped when everyone stared at Sophia, who was still wet from her dip in the lake, she ignored everyone and headed to the Hermes table and made no eye contact with anyone during dinner, not even Tulio who was trying to get her attention but quit during the middle of dinner.

After dinner was over it was time for the sing-a-long which was led by the Apollo cabin then Will got an idea "Hey guys, let's let Sophia lead. I mean if she can dance that good, maybe she can sing what do you say?" his siblings looked at each other then nodded in agreement. So Will went to search for her and said "There you are, Sophia come with me."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you're going to help my siblings and I tonight."

"Oh shit" she said and tried to run away but Will captured her and dragged/carried Sophia to his siblings then dropped her in front of them.

"You're going to start us off tonight and no you can't get out of it. All of us want you to do it" Will explained and Sophia sighed in defeat but quickly perked up then asked "You guys know a lot of songs right?" everyone nods and she said "Great and I know just the song" so she whispers the name of the song which made everyone smile.

Before the Apollo kids started to sing, Will made an announcement "To start us off tonight, Sophia Ribeiro is going to lead the first song tonight. Let's give her a warm welcome" and everyone cheered for her but she was so nervous that she felt like she was going to faint. Sophia controlled her nerves then gave a curt nod to the Apollo kids and started to sing:

"Whenever I feel afraid I hold my head erect

And whistle a happy tune so no one will suspect I'm afraid.

While shivering in my shoes I strike a careless pose

And whistle a happy tune so no one knows I'm afraid.

This result of this deception is very strange to tell

For when I fool the people I fear I fool myself as well!

I whistle a happy tune and every single time

The happiness in the tune convinces me that I'm not afraid.

Make believe you're brave and the trick will take you far

You may be as brave as you make believe you are"

*Whistles to the tune*

"You may be as brave as you make believe you are.

I whistle a happy tune and every single time

The happiness in the tune convince me that I'm not afraid.

Make believe you're brave and the trick will take you far

You may be as brave as you make believe you are"

*Everyone whistles to the tune*

"You may be as brave as you make believe you are….."

When she finished, everyone cheered then fell silent as they stared at Sophia who seemed to be glowing very brightly Chiron, now in his centaur form, kneeled saying "All hail Sophia Ribeiro, daughter of Apollo" and everyone kneeled. Once the glow vanished, Sophia was welcomed by her siblings and cried in joy that she wasn't alone anymore, that she has a family that loves her other than her mother and mother's family.

She looks up to the night sky and whispered "Thanks dad, I love you" and up on Olympus, Apollo was watching the entire thing and couldn't be prouder of his little girl. After hearing her say "Thanks dad I love you" he looks down and says "I love you too Sophia. I'll explain everything, I promise" then left to start working on haikus.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO/HoO, they belong to Uncle Rick. I own Sophia and Tulio!**

 **Ch. 4**

After being claimed by Apollo, Sophia moved into the Apollo cabin and set her things down on her bunk then was about to take a shower until one of her younger siblings asked "Hey Sophia, can you teach me how to dance?" Sophia turned to see Lacey. She staring up at her with biggest puppy-dog eyes she has ever seen and said "Of course I will Lacey. How about I teach you tomorrow when we have a break in our activities" Lacey smiled at her, gave her a bone crushing hug and headed to her bunk.

" _I guess I'm not the only one who inherited dad's dazzling smile"_ she thought as she made her way to the bathroom and took a well deserved hot shower. After her shower she changed into her pajamas which consisted of borrowing one of Will's shirts and a pair of shorts from Courtney and went to bed but little did she know was that she was going to have the worst nightmare in her life.

 _ **~Inside Nightmare~**_

 **Sophia's POV (A/N: This will most likely be the only time it will be Sophia's POV, maybe)**

I look around noticing that it was dark, too dark for my liking and I started to get nervous. "I've never had a nightmare in my life. Why is this happening?" I softly said hugging myself when it suddenly got cold then a voice whispered my name "Sophia" I turn around but no one was there and it said it again "Sophia."

I start running away from the voice hoping that it would leave me alone but I soon felt a presence behind me and it whispered "Soph" and I knew who it was so I turned around to see Tulio smiling at me. "Oh it's you Tulio. Don't scare me like that jerk" I said in an annoyed tone and just as he opened his mouth, blood splurted out with some on my face and the rest covering his chin dripping onto the floor creating a pool of blood then his body falls to the ground with a loud thump.

"TULIO!" I screamed and held his body in my arms then he tried to speak "Soph…"

"Shh Tulio. Save your strength please" I told him.

But he was determined to speak "Soph… be-behind.. y-you" and shortly died in my arms.

"Tulio don't you die on me! Wake up please! Tulio wake up!" I yelled shaking his body but it was no use, he was already dead and I cried in anguish over his death and held his body mine tightly fearing that if I left his body go he would disappear. Then I felt a hand grabbing my shoulder pulling me away from Tulio's body and I thrashed around trying to get away and back to Tulio but it was no use.

A strange voice had spoken "There you are my little ballerina, it's time for your punishment" and something grabbed and chained me against a wall then a body appeared but I didn't see the face although I did see it holding something in it's hands, it was a whip. I squirmed trying to get away and when I failed, I hear it chuckling then said "This is going to be very fun."

As soon as he said that, he raised the whip and whipped my entire body. "Ahhh!" I screamed loudly with each hit on my body and when I thought it was over, I was wrong so very wrong.

It takes out a pocketknife then slowly slices different parts of my body and I try so hard not to yell out but I did let myself cry without hesitation. The torture felt like it was going on for days and my visions starts to become blurry due to the blood loss I've sustained.

It stopped torturing my physically but what it did next made me want to die right then and there. The creature brought out Tulio who was still alive with a gag in his mouth and the creature started to torture him.

"Stop it! Don't hurt him, hurt me instead! Please I beg you! Por favor eu amo ele" I yelled.

The creature continued to torture Tulio while I'm still chained not being able to do anything but watch. "Ahhhh!" I scream in frustration and continued to do so until something hit me in the back of my head causing me to lose consciousness.

Just before my world went black, the creature said "Well it's been fun. I'll see you next time my little ballerina" and I blacked out.

 _ **~Outside Nightmare~**_

It's been a week since Sophia was put into the infirmary and still hasn't woken up yet. That morning after being claimed by Apollo, the cabin was getting ready to start the day, Will went to wake up Sophia but it didn't work.

"Hey Sophia, it's time to get up. Soph wake up" he said shaking her but nothing happened then he noticed how pale she looked and checked her vitals. His eyes widen at the result he got and rushed her to the infirmary.

After settling her into bed, Will notified Chiron, the gang and Tulio about Sophia's situation which made all of them run to the infirmary and saw the state she was in. Tulio sat beside her bed holding her hand whispering "Soph please wake up, who am I supposed to make fun of now? Please wake up" but all he got was silence in return so he decided to stay by her side until she woke up.

The following day was worse when Tulio saw cuts started to appear on her body and face which seemed to be made from a whip and pocketknife. "WILL!" Tulio yelled and he came running in to see what happened then froze where he stood looking at his sister.

"Do something damn it!" Tulio yelled at Will, who finally got over his initial shock and pushed Tulio away to treat Sophia then after what seemed like hours he finally treated all of her wounds and prayed to his father that Sophia would survive the night. Tulio didn't leave her side for anything except to go to the bathroom but that was it and that night he fell asleep next to her bed still holding onto her hand and little did he know that they were about to get a visit from Apollo.

Apollo stood in front of Sophia's bed watching her with a pained expression on his face and whispers "Oh Soph, I'm so sorry this is happening to you. I'll try my best to help you but this battle is for you to face. I know you can do it, you're passionate just like your mother and are loved by many people" he looks at Tulio's sleeping form then continues "I love you Sophia, good luck" and kisses her head and saw her skin return to its natural tan color.

He leaves in a flash of bright light which caused Tulio to wake up suddenly and looked around the room then saw that Sophia's color came back so he looks up to the sky saying "Thanks Apollo. I swear I'll protect her with my life."

The rest of the week was hell for everyone, especially for Tulio who didn't leave Sophia's bedside and in order for him to leave someone had to forcefully remove him from Sophia so this job fell to Percy and Jason with help from Piper every now and then to use charmspeak on him hoping that he would calm down. When they were successful they promised him that Calypso will watch over Sophia and to call them if anything happened so he reluctantly agreed and went outside for the first time in six days.

After he finished what he needed to do for the day he went back to her bedside and told her everything that happened today then he heard her murmur "Tulio."

"Soph! I'm here, don't worry I got you. Please wake up" he said desperately but that's all she said and Tulio thought _"Sophia, I can't lose you too. Please wake up I beg you. I love you."_

It wasn't until the following morning that something happened. Tulio's head was laying on the bed then he suddenly woke up when he felt the bed shift and he looked up to see Sophia's doe like eyes staring at him with tears threatening to spill.

"Tulio" she said and hugged him tightly.

He pulled her back to get a good look at her, cupping her face in his hands he said "Oh Sophia" and she smiles brightly at him with tears silently falling.

"I'll be right back I need to tell everyone you're awake. I swear I'll be back. Will, guys she's awake! Soph's awake!" he yelled while running out of the room leaving Sophia chuckling at his crazy antics. She stops chuckling when she remembered what the creature said to her "I'll see you next time my little ballerina" and now she's afraid of going to sleep because if she does then it will be there waiting for her.

"I can't go to sleep, ever" she said softly with a grim look on her face but quickly puts on a fake smile when everyone comes in seeing that she's awake. In the back of her mind, the only thought that was running was _"I can't tell anyone not even Tulio."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO/HoO they belong to Uncle Rick. I own Sophia and Tulio!**

 **(A/N: "Stereo Hearts" by Gym Class Heroes ft. Adam Levine 2011)**

 **Ch. 5**

Sophia was discharged just after breakfast and left the infirmary with Tulio walking beside her. "Here Soph, Leo finished them" he said handing Sophia her weapons.

"Thanks Tulio. Do you want to help me test them out?" she said with a smile.

"Sure. I'll race you to the arena" he said while running towards the arena.

"Cheater!" Sophia yelled chasing after him.

Leo had done a fantastic job making her weapons, he made most of them turn into jewelry when they weren't being used so mortals won't freak out. She had a pair of earrings that turn into a pair of sai, a necklace that spells out her name turns into a quiver with endless arrows, a bronze bracelet with the Brazilian flag on it turns into a bow with the green and yellow strips around it and finally her ipod nano 2nd generation turns into a sword called "liakada" meaning sunshine which seems appropriate for her.

Tulio was teaching her how to fight using a sword and she got the hang of it then it was time to put it to the test. They sparred for an hour and Sophia was doing pretty well against Tulio and what seemed to help her a lot is her agility thanks to her years of dancing.

After Tulio seemed to have the upper hand, he lets his guard down and said "Looks like I win" pointing his sword at her throat.

"I highly doubt that" she said with a smirk and knocked his sword out of his hand with her sai then tackled him to the ground with her on top of him.

"Did I forget to mention that I'm a 3rd degree blackbelt?" she asked innocently.

"Yes, yes you did" he said in irritation.

"Oops."

"You're so getting it."

"Oh really. What can you do? As you can see I've got you pinned down and you can't even get up" Sophia said close to Tulio's face.

"Don't worry I'll think of something" he said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

They stayed like that for who knows how long until a familiar voice said "Ok you two love birds, stop making out and come get lunch" and both of them looked up to see Leo and Calypso looking at them with a knowing look.

Sophia scrambles off Tulio and yells to Leo in Portuguese "A gente não estavam se beijando Leo! Eu estava chutando a bunda dele, nada mais!"

"Sure you were, come on chica let's go. You too Pervy!" Leo shouted back as he and Calypso walked to the dinning pavilion hand-in-hand. Sophia still mad at Leo ran after him yelling a string of cuss words in Portuguese, English, Spanish and Ancient Greek while Tulio slowly walks to the pavilion.

He mutters to himself "I can't believe I'm still being called Pervy. It was one time that I stole her bra and underwear, one time."

After arriving at the pavilion, Sophia sat at her table and ate three full servings of pasta, drank three cups of apple juice and is now eating a handful of grapes. Her siblings just stare at her in disbelief because they thought only Percy had the biggest appetite in camp, guess they're wrong now.

"Guys I always eat a lot after I work out then when I finished eating I work out again. Basically I can eat whatever I want and not gain any weight" she explained to them and continued to eat her grapes.

One of her sisters Susan asks "So you and De Luca huh?" with a sly smile causing Sophia to choke on her grape by the sudden question.

After calming down, Sophia said "There's nothing going on between us. We're just friends."

"That's not what I heard. I heard that when you were in that coma for a week, he was there everyday and never left your side. Finally someone had to forcefully remove him from your side so he can eat and had to assure him that they'll notify him if your condition changed. Tulio loves you Soph. He even has a nickname for you, it's 'dancing girl' how cute!" Susan explained.

Sophia blushed very badly after hearing what Tulio had done but she quickly composes herself and says "Well I have a nickname name for him but it's more of an insult than a nickname."

"Oh what would that be?" Will asked taking an interest in the conversation.

"Pervy" Sophia says smirking.

"Why would you call him that?"

"Oh because he stole my bra and underwear the first day I arrived at camp" then her entire table was silent and she continued "Honestly I still don't know how he did it. I mean I know how he got my bra but how he got my underwear is still a mystery."

All of her brothers were mad at Tulio but Will was even madder at the son of Hermes so he quickly stands up and yells "De Luca you son of a bitch!" causing everyone to become silent.

As he makes his way to the Hermes table, Tulio slowly stands up with his hands up in defense saying "Solace it's not what you think-" and got punched in the jaw by Will who's still seething with rage. He was about to go in for the second punch but Sophia stood in his way.

"Ok Will you've proven your point and so did I. He knows what will happen to him if he hurts me, right De Luca?" she said looking at Tulio who nods while holding his jaw.

Sophia turns to face her brother and says "Now let's go back to the table and finish our lunch then I can ask Nico to come see you for a bit at the infirmary" pulling Will away from Tulio who's still on the ground. When the siblings left, Tulio looked up at his table seeing all of his siblings holding in their laughs.

He lets out an irritated sigh and says "Go ahead, laugh all you want" then roars of laughter escaped from them and some even fell to the floor laughing their butts off holding their stomachs. Tulio grumbles as he sat back down at the table trying his best to ignore them then the Stolls sat on both sides of him and put their arms around his shoulders.

"I'm sorry bro but that was hilarious" Travis said wiping away a tear.

"Yeah! I've never seen Will that angry before. But dude you've got it bad, real bad" Connor said.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Tulio said trying to hide the oncoming blush.

Unfortunately the Stolls noticed the slight blush on their brother's face and grinned like madmen.

"Don't worry, we promise we won't say a word about you loving Sophia" Connor said

"If you want to stay on Apollo's and cabin 7's good side then keep her happy. Give her some flowers the next time you see her, I'll ask Katie to give you a bouquet of her favorite flower. Do you know what it is?" Travis asked and Tulio was quiet for a bit before he mumbled the flower but the Stolls didn't hear.

"What?" they asked.

"Cherry blossoms" Tulio said.

"And how do you know that?" Connor asked.

"I'd rather not say" Tulio said as a small blush appears on his face when he remembers how she always seemed to smell like cherry blossoms, which made the Stolls laugh at him a little.

"I'll tell Katie to set up the bouquet and you can pick it up from her before dinner tonight" Travis said then the Stolls left Tulio alone.

When Tulio was out of earshot, Connor turned to Travis asking "We're getting them together right?"

"Oh absolutely" Travis said as they made their way to Demeter's cabin to ask Katie about the bouquet.

After lunch, the rest of the afternoon and dinner was ok but when it was time for lights out, Sophia started to panic. _"I can't sleep tonight. I have to stay up without anyone figuring it out"_ she thought as she was changing into her pajamas which ended up being an oversized shirt with Captain America's shield and shorts with the Avengers emblem all over it, she's not afraid to admit that she's a Marvel fangirl.

Lights out was at 10 pm then she figured out when sunrise was, thanks to Apollo, it was at 6:30 am and calculated that she had 7 ½ hours to do anything but sleep. _"Once I know everyone is sound asleep, I'll stay in the bathroom doing whatever I need to do to stay awake"_ she planned in her head as she laid in her bed.

When it was lights out, Sophia waited an hour to make sure everyone was fast asleep and headed to the bathroom with books, energy drinks and her ipod. Sophia had brought two 5 hour energy drinks and a Monster as a back up and drank the first 5 hour energy drink.

"My siblings, especially Will, are going to murder me for doing this but they won't understand what I'm going through" she softly spoke then started to read the Divergent series.

Every now and then, Sophia would check what time it was then calculate how many more hours she has left. Last time she checked it was 4:30 am "Only two more hours then I'm done" she mumbled and took a sip of Monster while listening to loud songs to keep her awake.

When it was about 15 minutes before sunrise Sophia got out of the bathroom, puts her things in the trunk by her bed and just lays on her bed still listening to music and a song came on that was her favorite called "Stereo Hearts" by Gym Class Heroes so she puts the song on repeat and softly sang the song.

"My hearts a stereo it beats for you so listen close hear my thought and every no-oo-otes" she sang softly and when the sun started to rise she pretended to "wake up" and said "Good morning guys."

"Morning Soph" some of her siblings replied while others were still waking up. Sophia started to change out of her pajamas thinking _"Looks like no one noticed. Now all I have to do is do this for the rest of my life. I can do this, I think."_

After her first night being a success she does this again for three days straight until Percy, Nico and Annabeth start to notice Sophia's lack of sleep, knowing what lack of sleep looks like from their own experiences. Percy and Nico teach her sword fighting skills while Annabeth teaches her hand-to-hand combat and tutors her in Greek mythology, so it was after sword practice that Percy finally says something.

"Hey Sophia mind if I talk to you?"

Sophia turns to Percy with a look of shock but quickly hides it with a fake smile and says "Sure Percy. What do you want to talk about?"

"Let's walk."

"Ok.."

Then the both of them walked to the lake. When they arrived, they sat down on the dock and stared at the lake while there was an intense silence between them and Sophia felt it.

" _Oh gods! He knows, damn it!"_ she thought while keeping a blank expression on her face.

"Is everything ok?" Percy asks.

"Yeah why wouldn't it be?"

"It just seems that you've been off these past few days."

"Oh it's nothing to worry about."

"If you say so" he said then splashes water on her face causing her to wipe her face removing her make up and she says "Damn it." Percy looks at the brunette Latina daughter of Apollo and notices the dark bag under her eyes and how her doe like eye had become dull from lack of sleep.

He glares at her and asks in a serious tone "When was the last time you slept?"

"What day is it?" she asks staring at her lap.

Percy explodes "You haven't slept since Monday?!"

"So today's Friday, got it" she mumbled.

"Gods Sophia why would you do that to yourself?! It's not healthy!"

"You don't know what I'm going through Percy. You wouldn't understand."

"Of course I do, everyone here has nightmares. It's normal for demigods."

"Percy you don't understand, I've never had a nightmare in my entire life and this one wasn't your normal nightmare. I couldn't risk going to sleep fearing that I'll be back in that horrible place again!"

"Sophia it can't be that bad. I should know. Annabeth, Nico and I went through Tartarus, I doubt that your nightmare was that bad."

"Oh yeah? Let me tell you what happened" then she told Percy everything that happened in her nightmare.

When she finished, Percy looks at her shocked saying "So that's why you were in a coma for a week and why those cuts appeared out of nowhere" and she just nods while tears stream down her face then Percy gives her a brotherly hug.

They stay silent for a few more minutes until Percy said "You have to tell Tulio and Will. They'll help you."

"No, no one can know especially Tulio he can't know about this" Sophia said in a serious tone.

Percy stayed silent then says "At least let me tell Annabeth and Nico."

"Fine but make sure Nico promises to never tell Will. Got it?"

"Alright but I really think you should talk to someone about this. Maybe you can go to the Hypnos cabin and ask Ryan to help you."

"I'll think about it. Thanks Percy."

"No problem. Now lets head back, I've got a feeling that Pervy is starting to get worried."

"Yeah you're right" she says giggling a little.

As they walked back Percy said "You know you really need to give Tulio a new nickname. Pervy sounds too close to my name."

"True but I don't know what to call him."

"Don't force it, let it come naturally."

"Ok but first how's my make up?"

"It looks fine."

"Great thanks. Bye Percy" she said leaving him behind to catch up to Tulio. Sophia had put make up back on to hide the bags from Tulio and the rest of camp.

"Tulio!" she yelled causing Tulio to turn around and smile at her.

When she was close to him, he asked "What took you so long?"

"Percy had to talk to me about something."

"Was it serious?"

"Nothing for you to worry about."

"Ok and by the way is this yours?" Tulio asked showing a pink ipod nano 2nd generation then Sophia's eyes widen as she pats down her shorts and gives him a death glare. If looks could kill, Sophia's did and it would probably kill Medusa with that look then says in a threatening tone "Tulio give it back or die."

He contemplates what'll happen to him but he doesn't care so he says "Nope" and runs away. Sophia runs after him yelling "Get back here Stitch! I'm so going to kill you!"

"Good luck with that Sakura!" he yells back.

While chasing him Sophia thinks _"Huh I guess Percy was right. He's my Stitch and I'm his Sakura but at the moment, he's a dead man. A very dead man."_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO/HoO they belong to Uncle Rick. I own Sophia and Tulio!**

 **Ch. 6**

Sophia had once again stayed up again meaning that she's been awake for six days straight and it started to affect her but she held on. Thankfully Saturdays and Sundays are "relaxing days" so everyone in camp can do whatever they want. Sophia decides to take the opportunity and go for a swim at the lake. She changes into her bikini that she had gotten for her birthday last year and it's very cute: the bikini is blue with red diamonds on it and light blue lines connecting to each diamond crisscrossing each line throughout the bikini.

She puts on some khaki shorts, flip flops, a pair of sunglasses to hide her bags but doesn't put on a shirt then walks out of the cabin and heads to the lake. On the way there, Sophia had gotten wolf calls from nearly every single guy in camp but she just ignores them by listening to music and when Tulio saw her walking, his immediate thought was _"Holy shit, she's hot! Why must you torture me Aphrodite"_ and yells out "Yo Soph!" unfortunately she doesn't hear him because the music was too loud.

When he noticed that she didn't hear him, Tulio went after her to keep an eye on her and on the way to the lake Tulio saw that she was slightly swaying so he started to walk a little faster. They arrived at the lake with Sophia still oblivious to the fact that Tulio followed and when she sets her stuff down, Sophia starts walking to the lake but stops to catch her breath.

"Gods my head hurts. Why am I seeing double?" she mumbles while holding her head in pain then her vision turns sideways and falls into the shallow part of the lake and Tulio yells out her name but she doesn't hear it.

After watching her fall, Tulio runs to her and holds her body next to his saying "Sophia wake up. Soph what's wrong?! Wake up!" as he shakes her body.

"No I can't sleep, gotta stay awake. I can't go back there" she says softly then loses consciousness.

Tulio carries her bridal style and takes her things with him then ran as fast as he could to the infirmary practically breaking his record. Once he was close enough, he yells out "Chiron! Will!"

Both of them appeared to see what happened and were shocked to see Sophia in his arms with bags underneath her eyes. Will takes Sophia from his arms and rushes to examine her.

"Mr. De Luca what happened?" Chiron asks.

"I don't know. She was fine then faints at the lake. When I tried to get her to wake up she mumbled something about staying awake and not going back there. Chiron I don't think she's had any sleep" Tulio explained.

Chiron was silent for a bit stroking his beard thinking _"This does explain why she has not been her cheerful self lately"_ "Mr. De Luca please bring Mr. Jackson, Miss Chase and Mr. Di Angelo at once" he said then Tulio runs to get them.

"How is she Mr. Solace?" Chiron asks.

"She seems fine. She's healthy in a sense but what she truly needs is sleep" Will explained then turned to look at his sister continuing "I don't understand why she didn't tell me. This is my fault, I should've been keeping an eye on her and noticed her symptoms sooner. I'm a horrible head counselor and a worse brother."

Chiron puts a comforting hand on his shoulder and said some encouraging words but they didn't work then a voice behind them said "I know why she's like this" and both turned to see Percy, Nico, Annabeth and Tulio.

"Explain" was the only word Chiron said.

After Percy explains the situation, Chiron nods, Will looks down in shame and Tulio's face show how hurt he was that Sophia didn't tell him this.

He looks at her sleeping form thinking _"Why didn't you tell me? My little Sakura"_ then asks "So what do we do now?"

"I may have an idea. Please bring Mr. Beal from the Hypnos cabin" Chiron said and Annabeth left to get the head counselor of the Hypnos cabin. The boys were wondering what the old centaur was thinking and when Ryan had arrived Chiron explained his idea to the group then looked to Ryan hoping that if it was possible.

"That's actually pretty easy. I just need a volunteer to be a part of this" Ryan said rubbing his eyes.

"I'll-" Will said.

"I'll do it" Tulio interrupted.

"De Luca I-" Will tried to speak.

"Solace, let him do it. He loves her" Nico said interrupting him. Will looks to Tulio and sees the determination in his eyes so he allows it.

Ryan put each hand on Sophia's head and on Tulio's head, did something in their heads and was done. "Now when she's asleep, you'll be able to be with her in her dreams fighting whatever has been hurting her. But know this, any injuries you sustain in the dreams will manifest onto your physical body so try your best to not get killed. Before I forget both of you have to be in close proximity of each other in order for it to work" Ryan explained then left to get some sleep in his cabin.

Just as he left Sophia woke up in fear, still laying in bed and puts her hands over her face muttering "Damn it I fell asleep".

"It's ok you only slept for 20 minutes" Will explained.

Sophia looks up seeing Chiron, Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Will and Tulio staring at her with looks of sympathy, worry and hurt. Noting the intense glare Tulio is giving to Sophia, Annabeth said "Why don't we let these two talk it out?" and pushed Percy, Nico, Will and Chiron out of the room leaving the couple alone.

After a few minutes of silence Sophia said "Go ahead and say it".

"You're such an idiot! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"How could I?! How am I suppose to tell the guy I might have feelings for that he was tortured and died in my dreams?! How?!"

"I'm your friend damn it!"

"I know that! I didn't want anything to change between us. Gods, when I had the nightmare I thought that being tortured was bad but the worst thing about it was you being tortured and killed while I couldn't do anything except watch. After that night, I never wanted to be there again no matter what. I'm so sorry Tulio" Sophia said crying.

Tulio was silent then did something that surprised Sophia. He picked her up and settled her in his lap holding her protectively telling her "It's ok because now you won't face it alone. Every time you go to sleep, I'll be there with you no matter what. I swear this to you."

She looks up seeing the determination in his hazel eyes and her own eyes widen then hides her face in the crook of his neck.

"Thanks Stitch" she whispered.

"No need to thank me, I'm happy to do it Sakura" he said holding her tightly never wanting to let her go. So after their moment, it seems that Tulio and Sophia had become inseparable but will continue to deny that they're dating to everyone although deep down they love each other, they just won't admit it. When it was time for bed, both Tulio and Sophia went into Cabin 7 and saw a very terrifying sight inside the cabin. The normal happy smiling Apollo kids had murderous looks on their faces directed at Tulio.

Tulio swallowed a large lump that formed in his throat at the sight of them then one of Sophia's brothers Adam said "Listen here De Luca, Will explained to us your little arrangement with Soph and we're not happy about it but if it will help her sleep better at night then we will allow it. If we hear any funny business during the night, Will isn't the only brother you have to worry about, got it?"

Adam along with the other sons of Apollo cracked their knuckles indicating that they mean business. Tulio nods saying "Yes sir" then everyone went to get ready for bed.

Tulio had to change in the bathroom while everyone just changed in front of each other because they're all siblings so there was no need to be embarrassed. When everyone finished changing, Sophia knocked on the bathroom door saying "You can come out now."

The door opened to reveal a half naked Tulio De Luca, son of Hermes. Sophia never noticed how well toned Tulio was, sporting six-pack abs and an amazing upper body; he didn't have a shirt but was able to get his Captain America pajama pants from his cabin.

"Holy Chris Evans" was all Sophia said while staring at Tulio's body.

The statement made Tulio smirk "Like what you see?"

"Nope" she said after quickly recovering from her moment of weakness but was still blushing. This made Tulio chuckle softly and took the opportunity to check out Sophia. She seemed like her old self, her pajamas were adorable on her. The oversized Captain America shirt wasn't too big, most of it went to her left side showing her pajama shorts that seem to cover just enough of her butt while teasing others by showing the curve of her butt cheek, her hair was down showing how wavy her hair truly is and a pair of slippers that look like converse shoes; overall she's an adorable little geek showing her vulnerability to him. The only thing on his mind is _"She's perfect."_

"Stop checking each other out and go to bed already" Susan said causing the two of them blush and head to Sophia's bunk. Luckily her bunk was the bottom one so if Tulio gets pushed off the bed it wouldn't hurt so much. Sophia went into bed first then Tulio and as they were getting comfortable, she lays her head on his chest sleeping to the sound of his heartbeat. Tulio wraps his arms around her small frame pulling her in closer to him and both went to sleep.

She was already fast asleep and Tulio's eyes were starting to close but before they did he whispered "I love you" then fell asleep. After they were sleeping, the rest of the cabin was silently cheering, passing drachmas to each other because some lost the bet and there was Will holding a camera recording everything they did and what Tulio said.

" _This will make a wonderful wedding present, now I just need to get the Stolls to secretly take pictures of them. I ship it, my little OTP: Luceiro"_ Will thought. He puts the camera away, sleeps and prays to Apollo that his sister will be ok tonight.

 **(A/N: If you guys have a better OTP name for Sophia and Tulio, I'll greatly appreciate it and it will be their official OTP name)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO/HoO they belong to Uncle Rick. I own Sophia and Tulio!**

 **(A/N: "Once Upon A Dream" by Mary Costa and Bill Shirley Sleeping Beauty 1959)**

 **Ch. 7**

Before they went to bed, they had a set of safe words to let them know when they weren't in a dream and when they were in a dream so when Sophia woke up saying "Mickey".

"Minnie" Tulio responded and she hugged him tightly.

"Tulio it worked! I didn't have a nightmare, I didn't go back there!"

"That's great Soph now let me sleep for five more minutes. You Apollo kids wake up too damn early" he complained before going back to sleep. Sophia giggled at him and kissed his head before getting out of bed to change.

When she finished changing, Sophia started to sing "Once Upon A Dream" and dance while her siblings watched her:

"I know you I walked with you once upon a dream

I know you the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam

Yet I know it's true that visions are seldom what they seem

But if I know you I know what you do

You'll love me at once the way you did once upon a dream

La da la da la ahahahahah

But if I know you I know what you do

You'll love me at once the way you did-"

She suddenly stops when she heard Tulio sing beautifully "The way you did once upon a dream" then everyone just stared at him shocked to hear him actually singing a song much less a Disney song. He quickly clears his throat before starting to sing again:

"I know you I walked with you once upon a dream

I know you that gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam"

Then both of them sang and danced together:

"And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem

But if I know you I'll know what you'll do

You'll love me at once the way you did once upon a dream"

and Tulio dips Sophia after they finished singing. Sophia and her siblings were silent and stared at Tulio for the longest time.

He finally said "Yes I know how to sing and how to dance. I've been singing since I was six, so sue me and yes I actually like Disney songs. I went to Disney World as much as I could when I was kid, you got a problem with that?"

"So how many times have you gone to Disney World?" Sophia asked with a sly smile.

"50 times."

"Oh only 50? Why so little visits?"

"50 times is a lot."

"Sure it is."

"Ok Miss 'I love Disney' how many times did you go?"

Sophia scoffs while looking at her nails then rubbed them on her shirt and casually said "1,025 times" and for once Tulio didn't have a comeback.

"Aw look at the pair of Disnerds, it's adorable" Susan said which made everyone laugh at the couple.

"Oh shut up Susan" Sophia yelled.

"You guys better swear that you won't say a word about this. Not even my siblings know that I can sing and like Disney, this has to stay within the confines of this cabin" Tulio said in a serious tone. While the couple went around making sure everyone promised, Susan and Adam casually walked over to Will.

"Did you catch that?" both asked.

Will looks at them with a sly smile saying "You bet. I even recorded them singing and dancing together. They're so cute together."

"You're right" Susan said.

"You have to be an idiot to not see that they're perfect for each other" Adam said.

An idea popped in Will's head causing him to grin like a madman. Susan and Adam noticed the look their brother had on his face then Susan asks "What's with the grin?"

"Is this an idea to make them a couple?" Adam asked.

"It sure is" Will said then whispered his plan to his siblings and soon all of them grinned so big that it would even make the Joker happy.

" _It's the perfect plan. They'll never see it coming"_ Will thought while staring at his targets. Poor Tulio and Sophia, they have no idea what's going to happen to them.

Another week goes by and Sophia never went back to that awful place and never had another nightmare which everyone was grateful for especially Tulio because he can finally see her doe like eyes shine brightly and her bright natural smile. Today he had arts and crafts while Sophia had archery practice so he decides to make her a small present. The present is a ring made with a bronze band, five small cherry blossom flowers, the flowers are purple instead of pink because purple is Sophia's favorite color, and etched on the inside of the band says "You are my new dream…" and when he finished, it looks decent but it wasn't perfect. He takes the ring to the only person he knows that can make it absolutely perfect.

After arts and crafts was over, Tulio headed to the forge to get help from Leo. When he saw Leo he asks "Hey Leo think you can do me a favor?"

"Sure Tulio. What is it?"

"I need you to make this perfect. I know it's pretty bad at the moment, I really tried" Tulio said handing Leo the ring.

" _This isn't bad. Just need to fix a few things but other than that, it's pretty good"_ he thought then looks at Tulio asking "Do I hear wedding bells around the corner?" with a sly smile.

Tulio turns red as a tomato and tries to clear his throat stuttering "Um n-no not at all. I want to ask her to be my girlfriend but I don't know what to do."

"I think I have an idea. Guys come out! He want to make it official with Sophia!" Leo yelled then everyone comes out: the Stolls, Katie, the entire Apollo cabin, Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Will, Nico and Calypso and all of them had smirks on each of their faces.

"Dude it's about time" Percy said.

"You guys are so cute together" Calypso said.

"I'll arrange both of your outfits!" Piper said.

"I already have your bouquet done and I added a single stalk of lavender to add a splash of color" Katie said.

"We're going to provide the music" Susan said.

"I'll provide the gentle breeze" Jason said.

"We're going to record everything" the Stolls said.

"Nico and I will be your waiters" Will said.

"And I'll keep her busy while you guys get everything ready" Annabeth said.

All Tulio could say was "Thanks guys, you're the best" then they started to plan out the special night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO/HoO, they belong to Uncle Rick. I own Sophia and Tulio!**

 **(A/N: This might be my longest chapter. Sorry!)**

 **Ch. 8**

The next few days everyone was acting suspicious and tried to act natural but Sophia knew better. Her friends and siblings were acting weirder than usual so she decides to do something about it.

" _Who's the one person I can use my puppy dog eyes on? It can't be Annabeth, she's practically immune thanks to Percy. My cabin is out of the question, so is Nico, Jason, Piper, Calypso, Leo and Tulio. Hopefully it works on Percy"_ she thought before going to find him. After searching for a while, she found him talking to Jason in hushed tones. She walks very quietly behind him and heard him say "She's going to love it."

Curious who he was talking about she asked "Who's going to love what?"

Her sudden question made Percy and Jason to scream like girls and jump a few feet away from Sophia. Looking at them hugging each other in fear, Sophia tried her best to cover her smile with her hand but it doesn't work and she falls to the ground laughing holding her stomach. The boys looked at each other then quickly released each other while blushing from embarrassment and looked down to see Sophia still laughing at them.

"Alright Sophia, you can stop laughing now" Jason said and Percy nods in agreement.

"Ok ok. I'm sorry but it was too funny" Sophia said getting up and brushing the dirt off.

"So what did you need?" Jason asked.

"Oh I just need to ask Percy about something is all" she responds with an innocent smile.

Both boys were skeptical and gave each other a look for a few seconds having a silent conversation between them until Percy said "Sure let's walk" and both Sophia and Percy left, leaving Jason behind. After walking for a few minutes Sophia stops in front of Percy and asked "Percy why is everyone being weirder than usual?"

"I don't know. It could be something they ate."

"I don't think that's it."

" _Crap she's getting suspicious. Ok just act calm and don't ruin the surprise"_ Percy thought while looking at her.

" _He's hiding something, I just know it. Time to use the hurt puppy dog eyes"_ she thought then looked to the ground preparing her eyes and lips. She looks up to Percy who gasps at the sight of her giant doe like eyes and quivering lip.

Using her hurt puppy eyes she asks "Percy what is everyone really doing?"

" _Look at her eyes, she looks hurt. Maybe I should te- NO! I can't tell her. Stay strong Jackson"_ he thought to himself.

She noticed that it didn't work so she decides to use her ultimate move _"No guy can stand the sight of a girl crying"_ she thought. Sophia decides to cry and say "Don't worry about it Percy" *sniffles* "I understand. I'm used to nobody telling me anything that's going on. I'm always the last one to find out and it makes me look pathetic, I'll just leave you guys alone."

Sophia starts to walk away from him wiping away the tears.

"Sophia wait" Percy said grabbing her wrist making her to turn around to face him.

Tears are still falling but in her mind she's smiling evilly _"Gotcha! Now tell me what everyone is doing Jackson"_ she thought.

"Look I'm not supposed to say anything but everyone is helping Tulio plan something. I don't know what it is, I just know that you're going to love it" he said scratching the back of his neck.

Sophia instantly perked up smiling at him saying "Great thanks for the info Percy!" and leaves Percy.

Percy just stood there with a dumbfounded look on his face and slaps his forehead while muttering "I can't believe she used the 'hurt puppy dog eyes while crying' on me. Annabeth is going to kill me when she finds out about this."

Sophia started her search for Tulio to pry some information from him. She searches the entire camp but couldn't find him anywhere so she decides to see if he was in his cabin. Arriving at the cabin, she knocks loudly then heard something or someone fall, some hushed voices and scrambling around the cabin before someone opened the door. The person who opened the door was Tyler.

"Hey Sophia what are you doing here?" he asked nervously while keeping the door partially closed so Sophia couldn't look inside.

"I was just wondering if you've seen Tulio, I've looked for him everywhere. Is he here?"

"No sorry haven't seen him" then something crashed inside the cabin.

"What was that?"

"Oh it's nothing just a book fell. Hey you know I think I heard Tulio say that he had to get something from the Athena cabin. Why don't you check?"

"Uh sure, thanks Tyler. If you see your brother, please tell him that I want to talk to him."

"Sure Soph no problem. Bye."

Sophia left the cabin and headed towards the Athena cabin. When Sophia left, Tyler closes the door rather quickly.

"Gods that was a close one" he said.

"Ya think!" Tulio yelled as he stood in the middle of the cabin with Piper putting his outfit together.

"I just hope she doesn't get mad at me. Um Piper, are you sure that this is the best outfit?" he asked uncertainly.

Piper scoffs asking "You doubt a daughter of Aphrodite with a great sense of fashion?"

"No."

"Good now shut up I'm almost done. Just need to button this and perfect! You look dashing if I do say so myself."

She turns Tulio around so he could see himself in the full length mirror Piper brought. Tulio was wearing a purple dress shirt with the top button unbuttoned, black dress pants, a nice pair of shoes, hair styled, camp necklace showing and smelling like lavender and mint. Before Tulio could thank Piper, someone knocked on the door. A voice said "It's Jason" and Tulio opened the door to let him in.

"You look good De Luca. Anyway they're here."

"Who's here?"

"Extra help" Piper responded.

"Come on let's get going. Everyone is already in place and Piper still needs to get Sophia's outfit done. Tulio you know where to go?" Jason said.

"Yeah."

"Great now go wait there. Don't mess up."

All three of them left to get ready. Sophia arrived at the Athena cabin and knocked on the door. She waited for someone to answer then the door opened to reveal a smiling Annabeth and a smiling Piper, who got inside the cabin through the back window.

Both girls had matching evil smiles causing Sophia to say "Oh shit."

The both of them grabbed her and pulled her inside the cabin. Annabeth shoved Sophia to sit down and started to work on her hair while Piper was doing her nails.

"Um guys what's going on?" she asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Annabeth asked.

"It should be. Oh this color looks good on you Soph" Piper said examining her masterpiece. Sophia just stays quiet, baffled at what's going on.

"Does this have anything to do with a special surprise Tulio has planned?"

"Where did you hear that?" Annabeth asked.

"Percy."

"I'm going to murder him" she mumbled then went back to task at hand. After making the final curl, Annabeth puts the curling iron down and stared at her masterpiece, proud that it turned out pretty well.

Piper finishes Sophia's nails then looks up to see her hair and says "That's excellent Annabeth! It's perfect. Are you sure you're not a daughter of Aphrodite?"

"Never say that again McLean" Annabeth threatened.

Piper puts her hands up in defense and laughs nervously. Handing Annabeth a makeup kit she says "Ok Chase no need to get your panties in a twist. Now help me put the dress and make up on."

Both of them made their way to Sophia who's sweating nervously at the sight of the girls and says her famous catchphrase "Oh shit."

After 40 minutes of struggling, Piper and Annabeth were finally done with Sophia. "So how do I look?" she asked then Piper turned her around to face the full length mirror Piper brought beforehand and Sophia gasps.

She was stunning and dare she say hot. Her normal wavy hair was now expertly curled with a few curls framing her face, silver eye shadow making her big brown eyes pop, not a single blemish can be found on her face thanks to the amazing concealer Piper used, she wore ruby red lipstick making her lips plumper, a strapless red dress that reaches mid-thigh, sliver high heels and silver accessories to go with the dress.

Sophia turned to the girls misty eyes saying "Girls I-"

"Stop right there. No way in Hades are you going to cry and ruin our masterpiece. Now here's a tissue but don't you dare cry" Piper said handing her a tissue and she took it lightly dabbing her eyes. Before any other words were exchanged, someone knocked on the door. Sophia opened the door and saw what looked like a real life Stitch with a letter in its mouth.

She bends down to get a better look at the creature saying "This isn't possible. Stitch is an alien and a Disney character. He can't be real, can he?"

Taking the letter from it's mouth, she pets its head feeling how soft his fur was then stands up and opens the letter. She reads it out loud:

"Dear Sakura,

I'm sorry for acting strange these past few days but it wasn't for nothing I swear. We shall have dinner by the lake and enjoy our time together. Hope you enjoy the ride.

Stitch"

She looked at the last part again saying "What ride?" and looks up to see a Russian Bear dog painted orange with black stripes while its tail, muzzle and mane were white.

"It's a real life Arcanine" Sophia said still gawking at the dog.

Standing behind her, Annabeth asks "What's an Arcanine?"

"It's a Pokémon" Piper explained.

As a few seconds pass, Piper started to get irritated with Sophia so she pushes her towards the dog then says "Go already. You can't make him wait any longer or he'll think you've ditched him."

"Oh right sorry" Sophia said then mounted on the giant dog. The dog started to walk towards the lake then the girls yelled out "Have fun!"

The dog started to pick up the pace but didn't sprint knowing that Piper and Annabeth would kill him for messing up Sophia's hair. _"The things I do for my friends"_ he thought while making his way to the lake. When they arrived at the lake, Sophia got off then kissed him on the head saying "Thank you." The dog nods and leaves her then Sophia made her way to the dock and saw a figure at the end of the dock.

She got closer to the dock and the figure turned out to be Tulio who was dressed very handsomely. She blushed at the sight of him, starting to feel hot and didn't noticed that she had stopped walking. _"_ _Why am I so nervous? Why am I blushing?! It's just Tulio for gods sake! I mean this isn't my first date I've had since I broke up with my ex last year. So why do I always get butterflies in my stomach whenever Tulio smiles at me?"_ she thought staring at Tulio then he notices her and walks to her.

As he got closer, his heart stops for a few minutes staring at her and whispers "Oh my gods."

The moonlight had shined on her at a perfect angle making her shine brightly and look like a moon goddess. He had forgotten how to breathe for a few minutes until Sophia asked "Tulio are you ok?"

He wakes up from his daze saying "Sorry, I'm ok. For a minute there, I thought I was staring at Aphrodite."

His statement made her blush like a tomato then he takes her hand pulling her to the candle-light table at the end of the dock. As they reached the table, he pulls out the chair for her and she sits then he pushes the chair in and sits across from her.

Before either can say a word, someone spoke "Good evening sir and madam. My name is Will and I'll be your waiter for the evening along with Nico. Now for tonight, we have a light Caesar salad, the camp's famous spaghetti and meatballs then a surprise dessert. For now, please enjoy the salad."

Will left then Nico appeared in a suit and placed their salads saying "Bon appetite" and left them alone. While eating their salads, Sophia asked "Ok I have to know. How did you know I liked Pokémon?"

"It wasn't hard Sophia. I noticed you had a Pikachu plush toy you desperately try to hide from everyone. You need a new hiding spot."

"Alright but how were you able to get a real life Stitch and Arcanine?"

"A friend of Percy's helped out. He can change into any animal."

"But they aren't real, so how did he do it?"

"Practice."

"That's sweet of him. I need to give him a hug afterwards" Sophia said before finishing her salad.

When they finished, Will arrived to take their plates away while Nico placed two plates with spaghetti and meatballs in front of them. Just as they began to eat, not too far away was the entire Apollo cabin setting up their instruments and started to play "Bella Notte" while Susan and Adam sang the song. It was loud enough for the couple to hear then she looked up shocked to hear the song. She stares at Tulio before asking "Tulio are my siblings singing 'Bella Notte' from Lady and the Tramp?"

"Possibly" he said smirking. He looks up to see her eyes shinning brightly, _"Her eyes do have stars in them"_ he thought staring at her with adoration. He unconsciously holds her hand rubbing it gently with his thumb. Sophia didn't seem to notice thinking _"He set this up. I can't believe him"_ and gently squeezed his hand smiling brightly at him.

After dinner, the Apollo cabin stopped playing and waited for the next cue while the couple was having the surprise dessert. It took Sophia a second to recognize the dessert. Gasping she asked "How did you make brigadeiro?"*

"It was actually pretty easy plus I got the recipe from your mom."

"Hold up, you talked to my mom?"

"Yes I did. She told me to tell you that she misses you and wants you to visit her in Chicago."

"Nothing else?"

"Nope" he said lying through his teeth. _"Now I know where she gets her personality from. Her mom is a sweet lady but can be scary she wants to be plus she threatened me if I ever break her little girl's heart. Also her husband owns a shotgun and has a bullet with my name on it...great."_ he thought.

Sophia digs in and eats the dessert happily while Tulio just stares at her with a smile. Both finish the dessert then Tulio gets up, takes off his shoes and socks then rolls up his pants a little and gets to the edge of the dock.

Staring at him strangely, Sophia asks "Tulio what are you doing?"

"Take your shoes off and grab my hand."

"I'm not so sure Tulio."

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Then take my hand."

"Alright…" she kicks off her shoes and takes his hand.

Both jump off the dock and Sophia waits for the feeling of being underwater but she doesn't. She looks down noticing that she's actually standing on water and all she could say was "Meu Deus no ceu."

Tulio laughs like a little kid but what Sophia doesn't know was that Percy was underneath them keeping them a float. He takes her a little farther away from the dock and slowly starts dancing with her. What he didn't plan was for the Apollo cabin to start playing "Kiss the Girl" and for Jason to lift them in the air while they danced. As they danced in the air a few feet above the lake, a fog appeared underneath their feet and shined like there were diamonds in it making the moment much more romantic thanks to a certain daughter of Pluto.

Sophia giggles a little then rested her head on his chest and as they danced neither of them noticed that they were slowly descending. Once their feet touched the lake's surface, they heard the last part of the song.

"Go on and kiss the girl!" everyone yelled at him.

He looks into her eyes as if asking for permission. When he saw her eyes suddenly flash, he cupped her face and kissed her. The kiss was meant to be small but it turned into a make out session as the couple kissed each other passionately. They stopped to look into each others eyes and instantly knew that they loved each other.

Tulio reaches into his pocket pulls out the ring saying "So I'm guessing that's a yes to being my girlfriend. I even made you a promise ring" then puts the ring on her middle finger on her right hand.

"Of course it's a yes you idiot. Now hold still I made you something too" Sophia said and puts a bronze wristband on his left hand with the words 'And you're my new dream..' etched underneath the band.

"How did you know I used Tangled as my inspiration?" he asked staring at her.

"Honestly I have no idea. I was in arts and crafts one day when a voice told me to write that. Weird huh?"

"Not at all" he said as he instantly knew that Aphrodite helped _"Thanks"_ he thought to her.

Then they headed back to dock meeting their friends and siblings who cheered and hugged them. As the cheering continued, Will goes off to the side and stands next to a bush asking "Did you guys get it?"

The Stolls popped out and each of them holding a camera. "Oh yeah" Connor said.

"We've captured some amazing angles and got everything on tape including that make out session" Travis said smirking.

"Great and now to add it to the video montage. Hopefully we'll get enough pictures and videos of them as a wedding present. Keep up the good work" Will said.

"Thanks" the Stolls said and left to continue taking pictures of the new couple.

" _I'm glad you found happiness Soph. You deserve it"_ Will thought as he stared at the happy couple.

 **(A/N: Brigadeiro is a Brazilian dessert, it's absolutely delicious!)***


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO/HoO, they belong to Uncle Rick. I own Sophia and Tulio!**

 **Ch. 9**

Over the next few days, the couple was inseparable and would prank each other. Tulio would switch out Sophia's shampoo with sunscreen and she would get him back by making his body shampoo turn his skin blue thanks to the help from Piper and the Aphrodite cabin. No matter how many times he switches his body shampoo he still turns blue and Sophia would make corny jokes at him.

"Why so blue boo?"

"There's no need to be sad."

"Look at the bright side, you're living up to your nickname Stitch."

"You look good in blue, it suits you" she would say to him.

Normally he would brush it off and hug her so she would turn blue too but today he didn't feel like doing that. Today he felt being a little childish. When she made her corny joke of the day, Tulio grabbed her and tosses her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes smirking at his plan. He decides to head to the lake because Sophia looked like she could use a bath.

As they got there, Tulio walked to the edge of the dock chuckling at Sophia's poor attempts at getting free. Feeling a sense of dread in the pit of her stomach Sophia asks "Tulio what are you doing?"

He doesn't answer instead he just tosses her into the lake and jumps in afterwards. A sense of panic fills in Sophia as she thrashes frantically underwater and finally swims up and breaks the lake's surface. Now that her head is out of the water, she coughs up water and gasps for air. After a minute of calming down, she yells out "Tulio you asshole!"

He appears a few feet in front of her saying "You yelled?"

She looks at him giving her death glare and he visibly swallows hard. Having enough of his childish behavior, she swims to the shore and walks away pissed beyond reason.

Tulio runs after her yelling "Soph wait! I'm sorry."

She stays silent.

"Please say something."

"Oh I have a few colorful words to say to you but there are innocent ears here that I don't plan on corrupting. You just love testing my limits don't you?" she said still pissed at him. He stands there in silence not knowing what to say or do.

" _Gods he's just like my ex. I can't believe I fell for a guy that is just as childish if not more childish than my ex. Tulio and him would be great pals since both can't take anything serious"_ Sophia thought while staring at Tulio hard. Him reminding her of her ex made her blood boil to the point that her entire body started to shine brightly like the sun.

She doesn't notice this but Tulio does as he backs away a few feet then he's suddenly hit with an intense heatwave coming from Sophia. _"How is this possible? I've never heard of an Apollo kid having this power"_ Tulio thought as he stared at Sophia in wonder. Everything and everyone within a five foot radius of Sophia felt the sudden heatwave and it was effecting them badly. Some camper had to run and get Piper to calm her down before she killed everyone with heatstroke.

Finally Piper arrives and saw what was going on. She slowly walked towards Sophia and stops five feet away from her.

"Hey Sophia why don't you calm down and we'll talk" Piper said using her charmspeak.

"You did not just tell me to calm down Piper" Sophia said sternly. The heat was getting worse so Piper tried harder.

"Sophia I know your mad but please calm the fuck down!"

"Piper you never tell a Latina to calm down when she's pissed, it just makes her more pissed" Sophia said clearly not affected by Piper's charm speak. She does however leaves and heads to the arena to punch something.

When she left, Piper looks over to Tulio then slaps the back of his head. _"Clearly he did something to piss Sophia off"_ she thought looking at him.

"What did you do?" she asked.

"I tossed her in the lake. I didn't think that she would get mad about that."

"Didn't you ever noticed that she doesn't like doing activities that involve heights? She's scared of falling, no matter how high it is."

"She didn't tell me this."

"You're her boyfriend. You should be able to notice every little thing she likes and doesn't like."

Tulio hangs his head in shame. _"Gods I'm a horrible boyfriend"_ he thinks.

Piper just shakes her head in disappointment and went to go after Sophia. Clarisse stands in her way and tells her "I've got this" then heads to the arena where Sophia went. Sophia starts to punch some of the dummies and slashing at them with her sword but they weren't working, she had to physically punch something that was harder like a punching bag or a person. A voice behind her says "I think this would help."

She turns to see Clarisse La Rue standing there holding a punching bag in one arm and a pair of boxing gloves in her hand. Clarisse tosses the gloves to Sophia while she sets up the bag. When she finished, Clarisse got behind the bag to hold it while Sophia started to punch the bag without wearing the gloves. Sophia punches and kicks out all her rage for an hour until finally her punches became soft and her knuckles bloodied.

She falls to her knees softly crying. Clarisse gives her a comforting hug while thinking _"I like her. She's got heart just like Silena."_

After she finished crying, Sophia looks up to Clarisse saying "Thanks Clarisse. Normally I'm not like this but I'm just so pissed at him! He never takes anything serious! Gods know I love him to bits but there are some days that I just can't stand him!"

"Tell me about it. I'm dating Chris Rodriguez who's also a son of Hermes, there are some days I want to kill him but other days I don't. We actually get along, it's like we're meant for each other. We just fit perfectly."

"That's exactly how I feel about Tulio."

" _It must be a thing when someone dates a child of Hermes. I wonder if this is what Katie and Lou Ellen feel sometimes"_ Clarisse thought. Clarisse smiles at her and clasps Sophia shoulder.

"If you ever need a sparring partner just holler and if you need me to teach Tulio a thing or two come get me."

"Thanks Clarisse but I think my brothers have that part covered."

Clarisse nods and helps Sophia up. Both girls leave the arena and head up to the cabins. On their way back they bump into the oracle Rachel, well it's more like Sophia literally bumps into Rachel by accident. Sophia turns to see who she bumped and quickly said "Oh jeez, sorry!"

"It's fine-" Rachel said then stopped suddenly as her eyes turned green and a different voice came out.

"Daughter of the sun and son of speed

Must accomplish the long forgotten deed

To defeat an old enemy of the night

And bring the world back into the arms of love and light."

Sophia has a look of confusion on her face while Clarisse's face shows irritation. Sophia turns to Clarisse asking "What just happened?"

"Oh great another prophecy. Let's go tell Chiron" Clarisse said.

Rachel fell to her knees and Clarisse walked towards her and helped her walk. All three girls head to the Big House to talk to Chiron. When they arrived at the Big House, Clarisse told Chiron what happened then he called for a war council meeting with all of the head counselors including Sophia. Everyone arrives sitting down around the ping pong table in the game room waiting for Chiron to start the meeting.

"It appears that we have a new prophecy. Rachel please tell the others" Chiron said to Rachel.

"Daughter of the sun and son of speed, must accomplish the long forgotten deed, to defeat an old enemy of the night, and bring the world back into the arms of love and light."

Everyone was silent for a while until Will asked "Why is Sophia here?"

"She's here because it's about her since we bumped into each other and the prophecy came out" Rachel explained. All eyes turned to Sophia and she starts to sweat nervously.

"So if she's the daughter of the sun, who's the son of speed?" Percy asks.

"It has to be Tulio. The first line said 'Daughter of the sun and son of speed' which indicates a couple and which two people just became a couple who happen to be children of Apollo and Hermes?" Annabeth said.

"Oh" was all Percy said.

Everyone was thinking to themselves while Sophia was internally freaking out _"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. I'm going to die, I just know it. I'm going to die before I graduate from college, before I get married, before I have kids. My mom will never know why I suddenly disappeared, gods she should be devastated. I think I'm going to be sick."_ Sophia quickly gets up making everyone look at her in surprise and heads to the bathroom. Luckily she reaches the toilet before puking on the floor. While she's vomiting, someone pulls her hair back and when she finished the same person hands her a towel to clean her mouth.

Sophia looks up surprised to see Nico of all people helping her. She says "Thanks Nico. Gods I'm so scared, I don't know what to do."

"You'll be ok, I believe in you. I've seen you fight Sophia, you're good better than anyone I've trained and you're not alone because you have Tulio by your side. I'm sure he won't let anything happen to you."

Sophia gives him a small smile before hugging him tightly, he stiffened by the sudden hug but he hugs her back and gives her a tight squeeze. _"You and Tulio are not dying on this quest. I know it"_ he thought while still hugging her.

As they let go, Nico says "Has anyone ever told you that you actually give really good hugs."

"All the time. If you ever need a hug from me every now and then, don't hesitate to give me a random hug. I know it must be hard only hugging my brother every single time" Sophia said teasingly and winked at Nico who blushes madly.

He clears his throat before saying "Never tell anyone that we hugged. I have a reputation to keep."

"Don't worry my lips are sealed. I guess we have to go back now."

Nico nods then the both of them head back to the game room. The meeting continued with a few questions concerning about Sophia and Tulio as well as where they will start and such then the meeting ended after an hour and everyone left to finish the rest of their day. Sophia went to find Tulio to tell him about the prophecy and soon found him on the front porch of her cabin holding a bouquet of cherry blossoms. He still hasn't noticed her so she took the time to look at him.

She smiles thinking _"Gods I love this goofball. He's the missing puzzle piece in my life. I just can't imagine my life if I didn't meet him"_ and decides to walk to him. Standing in front of his hunched over form she says "Oi Stitch."

He looks up with sadness in his eyes saying "Soph I'm sorry. I've been a horrible boyfriend lately and I didn't know that you were afraid of falling. I should've known that and I understand if you want to break up with me but before you do I want you to have this as a parting gift."

Tulio hands her the bouquet and was getting up to leave. Sophia lets out a huff before taking his shoulder and gently pushed him down to sit. She cups his face and gave him a long and loving kiss that he desperately needed. After kissing him, Sophia looks into his hazel eyes with a serious look.

"You're not a horrible boyfriend, you're ten times better than my ex. It's alright that I didn't tell you about my fear of falling because I forgot to tell you dummy. I will not break up with you over something incredible stupid like dumping you because you dropped me in the lake. You're not going to get rid of me that easily and the only way that I would leave you is if I die which won't happen anytime soon. Got it?" Sophia said sternly.

Tulio nods while thinking _"I'm not letting you go so easily. I won't let you die on me, that's not going to happen not like before."_ He gives her a loving look, kisses her and says "I love you Sophia."

"I love you too Tulio" she said smiling at him.

They hug each other tightly enjoying each other's presence. _"I have to tell him about the prophecy but not right now"_ Sophia thought while being in his embrace.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO/HoO, they belong to Uncle Rick. I own Sophia and Tulio!**

Ch. 10

Just before dinner, Sophia tells Tulio about the prophecy and his eyes widen at the fact that he's going on a quest.

"So who's the third person?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well in every quest there are always three people that goes. It's like a golden rule in Greek mythology, everything comes in three."

"Oh. So how would we know who the third person is?"

"Most likely someone would volunteer to accompany us."

"Ah" Sophia said soon she starts to get worried and Tulio notices so he hugs her protectively trying to comfort her. She doesn't say a word and hugs him back tightly. They stayed like this until the conch ran announcing that it was time for dinner. Sophia groans while Tulio laughs at her response and they head to the pavilion hand-in-hand. Dinner was going great until her brothers confronted her.

"We know that you're going on a quest with Tulio" Adam said.

"And we want you to be careful around him" Justin said.

"If he does anything and we mean _anything_ to you, we'll beat him to a pulp" Alex said cracking his knuckles.

"I will personally make sure that he won't walk straight for a month" Will said sternly.

All Sophia could do was laugh nervously at her brothers' attitude towards Tulio. _"Dear gods if they're like this now, I don't want to see how they react if we get married. It is a possibility but it has to be after I get my degree"_ she thought looking at them nervously.

Susan comes to her rescue saying "Oh lighten up guys, stop making her nervous. Now Soph, please use protection if you two ever do it during the quest."

The boys look away flushed with embarrassment while Sophia stares at her sister with her mouth gapping like a fish. Sophia turns beet red yelling "Susan!"

"What? You're both legal adults, I just want you guys to be safe is all" she said innocently but her eyes say another story.

Sophia hits her head on the table repeatedly muttering "Why me? Why can't I ever meet normal people? Why do I always get stuck with the crazy ones?"

After having 'the talk' with her siblings, it was time for the sing-a-long and afterwards the announcement about the quest. As usual the Apollo cabin leads the sing-a-long but Sophia doesn't sing the first song and was happy to not have the spot light on her at the moment. So for tonight it was the usual songs they normally sang. Sophia didn't know the words to them but she did harmonize every now and then to help with the songs. When the sing-a-long was over, Chiron stood in front of everyone and used his hoof to silence everyone.

Once everyone was silent Chiron said "Campers there is a new prophecy therefore a new quest. Two campers have already been selected to do this quest. Sophia, Tulio will you please come here?" looking at the couple and they got up then stood by Chiron who continued "They are going to need a third person to accompany them on this quest. Who shall go with them?"

Everyone was silent until someone yelled "I will." Chiron turned to see a male satyr with his hand up and he nods at the young satyr.

"It has been decided. The members going on this quest shall be Sophia Ribeiro, Tulio De Luca and Same Lake. Now go to bed everyone" Chiron said then everyone head to their cabins. Before Sophia and Tulio went to the Apollo cabin, Tulio walks to Sam completely ignoring Sophia.

"Dude what do you think you're doing?"

"I've decided to help my best bud and his girl on a dangerous quest. Got a problem with that?"

"Of course I do! I'm not going to watch another person I love get killed right in front of me!"

"That's not going to happen man. All of us are going to make it through, don't worry."

Tulio stays silent then slightly jumps when he feels Sophia's small hand holding his. He looks at her and all he sees is determination in her eyes so he lets out a reluctant sigh.

"Alright Sam. Now before I forget, Sophia this is Sam Lake my best bud and Sam this is Sophia my girlfriend."

Sophia shakes Sam's hand saying "Nice to meet you Sam. You look really familiar, have I seen you somewhere?"

Sam chuckles "Yeah you have. I think that it was your second semester at that college in Florida when we had Classical Mythology together. I was the kid in crutches that sat in the back of the class."

Sophia was silent for a bit trying to remember then realization hit her in the face "Oh that's right! You always got into arguments with some of the students and sometimes the professor."

"Yeah that class was fun and it was funnier to mess with a child of Athena" Sam laughed.

"The professor was a child of Athena?"

"She sure was and when you walked in on the first day, both us instantly knew you were a demigod based on your interest in class."

"Why didn't you guys say anything? That was three years ago when I was 18."

"That's what shocked us. We haven't seen an unclaimed demigod beyond the age of 13 since Percy made the gods swear to claim their children by the age of 13 a few years ago. We theorized that you didn't know you were a demigod, so it was easier to not say anything to you because once you knew you were one, every monster would come after you."

Sophia just stands there shocked and didn't notice Tulio hugging her whispering "It's ok. You're safe now."

But a single question ran through her head and couldn't stop from saying "So if I didn't know that I was a demigod then how did that Hellhound find me and attacked me just last month?"

All Sam said was "It might have been after another demigod and when it lost that demigod's scent, it must have picked up on your faint scent."

Sophia only nods and becomes quiet but her mind was loud with millions of questions running _"How long did Mom know that I was a demigod? Why now? I have a year left before I graduate so why did Dad claim me now?"_ Soon all three of them were in an awkward silence but thankfully Tulio breaks the silence.

"We should get some sleep. We're leaving the day after tomorrow so we need to make use of tomorrow in order to get everything we need ready for the quest."

Both Sophia and Sam nod and everyone left to sleep. Once they reached the Apollo cabin, Tulio went to the bathroom to change but not before he decides to sneak a peek at Sophia changing. _"I know I'll probably be murdered by her brothers but it's worth it"_ Tulio thought while lowkey watching her change. Sophia takes off her shorts revealing a green Victoria Secret hipster underwear showing her butt cheeks then takes off her shirt showing her gray bra and well toned stomach.

 _"Gods she's perfect"_ he thought while taking in every bump and curve on Sophia's body then a small blush tinted his cheeks as he saw her taking her bra off but he quickly looks away before seeing her breasts. He unconsciously rubs his crotch praying that he wouldn't get a boner right now.

"For the love of Aphrodite please not right now" he mutters then a knock was made making him slightly jump.

Behind the door Sophia said "I'm done changing Tulio. You can come out now."

"O-ok just give me a minute" he stutters.

"Is everything alright Tulio?" she asked in concern.

"Oh don't worry, everything's ok. Just give me a second" he said more confidently.

"Ok. I'll just be in bed" she said before laying in bed.

Tulio sighs in relief and quickly changes into his pajamas then exited the bathroom and laid in bed with Sophia. When he got under the covers, he got himself comfortable before spooning Sophia, who snuggles deeper into the embrace and sighs in content. Tulio breathes in Sophia's cherry blossom scent and just before he drifts to sleep he whispers "I love you Sakura."

"I love you too Stitch."

Tulio's last thought before sleeping was _"I'm not losing you too, Sophia. I swear."_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO/HoO, they belong to Uncle Rick. I own Sophia and Tulio!**

 **(A/N: The dream will be in Tulio's POV. I don't know if I'll do another one or not, we'll see.) (A/N: Song "Aloha O`e" by Queen Lili`uokalani from Lilo and Stitch)  
**

 **Ch. 11**

 **~Inside dream~**

I wake up in my bed but it's not the same one I share with Soph, so I quickly get up saying "Mickey" waiting to hear Sophia say Minnie but it never came. I rushed out of the room then crashed into someone and heard a soft "Ow."

"Sorry I didn't see where I was going. Are you-" I suddenly stopped when I saw who the figure in front of me was. _"It can't be her, she's dead"_ was the only thought going through my mind at the moment. She smiles at me and hugs me but I don't hug her back and she notices this. She places a hand on my cheek asking "Tulio you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost."

" _That's because I am"_ I thought but didn't dare say that out loud. "Aly what are you doing here?" I ask.

She give me a look of annoyance before saying "Don't tell me you forgot" I stayed silent so she continues "Of course you did. We're going to the park today remember?"

I suddenly remembered what happens. I grab her shoulders gently squeezing them saying "How about we skip the park and stay in today?"

Aly laughs "You're funny love. C'mon lets go."

The scene suddenly changes and I'm in the middle of the park in broad daylight. "No not again" I mutter and suddenly heard a high-pitch scream coming from over the hill and I feel my veins going cold. I run towards the scream and stopped when I see someone else there. _"What's Sophia doing here?"_ I thought staring at her then I noticed Aly a few feet away and both are surrounded by a single Hellhound each.

Suddenly a voice behind me says "Oh what to do? It must be hard to choose which girl will be yours. Both of them are quiet beautiful."

I turn around to see a figure as tall as a Titan and I don't see his face but his physique looks exactly as Sophia described it. "Who are you?! What do you want?!" I yell at him but all I got for a response was him laughing. I hear two screams and I turn to see both Sophia and Aly on the ground bleeding. Sophia's wound isn't too bad, just her arm got scratched but Aly's was worse, just like before.

I stand there motionless unable to do anything until Sophia yells "Stitch!"

That breaks me free from my daze and I run to save her. I kill the Hellhound and embrace Sophia.

"Ohana" I tell her.

"Ohana" she responds.

At that moment I knew that I was dreaming with Sophia but I guess this time we're in my dream.

"You seem to have made your decision but will you be able to live with that decision?" the figure said before laughing evilly and disappearing.

I didn't know what he meant until I heard a struggled gasp and I ran to Aly with Sophia running after me. I fall to my knees then hold Aly's body to mine and I can see her trying to speak but she stops and suddenly stands up.

"This is your fault Tulio. You did this to me."

"No. It wasn't my fault" I said looking away.

"Take a good look. This is your doing, it's your fault that I died. I was only 17 when I died" Aly said then the wound on her stomach went deeper causing more blood to spill.

"NO!" I screamed holding my head in my hands and closed my eyes trying to ignore her voice in my head. I yell in anguish until I stopped when I felt a pair of familiar lips on mine.

I opened my eyes to see Sophia with a brave smile saying "Tulio it's not your fault. It was never your fault, I need you to come back to me. Please Stitch I need you."

I nod and kissed her passionately then just as my world was going black, I hear in the distance a voice saying "You'll never defeat me. How can you defeat dreams?" and an evil laugh.

 **~Outside of dream~**

Tulio wakes up in a cold sweat, slowly gets up and notices everyone staring at him in concern. Will was the first to speak "You ok?"

"Yeah just a nightmare. What time is it?"

"It's three in the morning. Um where did that blood come from?" Susan asks.

Tulio turned to see that Sophia was bleeding from her arm and he turned deathly pale. Just as he was about to see if Sophia was alive, she groans then gets up.

Sophia looks down at her arm then at the bedsheets saying "Damn, I really hope that doesn't stain. Tulio are you ok?"

"Am I ok? You're the one who got hurt by a Hellhound and you're worried about my well being?!"

Sophia casually shrugs "Well yeah of course I am. I wasn't the one who got hurt the most tonight. This will heal but Tulio we need to talk."

Tulio nods then hugs Sophia whispering "Thank the gods you're alive. I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

Sophia looks up, shocked to see Tulio crying so she wipes away his tears and says "What did I tell you before? You're not getting rid of me that easily" he nods then she continues "Now that's settled, can someone bandage this? I don't want to die from something stupid like blood loss from an arm wound."

Her siblings laugh a little at their sister's attitude then Will patches up the wound quickly and gives her a square of ambrosia and a little bit of nectar to help with the healing process.

When everyone went back to bed, Sophia asks "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Wanna watch a movie?"

"Ok."

"Disney?"

"Lilo and Stitch?"

"Ok" Sophia said smiling.

She pulls out her laptop and goes on. She plugs in her headphones then hands Tulio the right earpiece while she wears the left one and both cuddle watching "Lilo and Stitch." After watching a few Disney movies, dawn had arrived and they got ready for the day. Just as Tulio finished changing, Sophia takes his hand dragging him to the strawberry fields and makes him sit on the ground.

"Talk."

Tulio sighs "Do you really want to know?" he got a determine face as his response so he continues "The girl from last night was my ex-girlfriend who died from a Hellhound killing her four years ago. We were having a picnic in the park and I only left for two minutes to throw away the garbage then I hear her scream. I turn to see this Hellhound over her body and I run towards her but the damn dog got in my way. I didn't know how to kill it until I felt something warm in my pocket and it turned out that my good luck charm turned into a sword. Anyway, I use the sword and killed it but I was too late. Aly was nearly gone when I got to her and she died in my arms then Sam finds us. He tries taking me away but I couldn't leave her behind so I waited until the cops came and I told them what happened. Everyone assumes that a mountain lion killed her and how it was a tragedy but I knew better, so I left with Sam and been at camp ever since. It took me a while to get over her death and I don't have a lot of nightmares about her death now, so that's my story."

Tulio looks at Sophia and is shocked to see her crying over his dead girlfriend then she hugs him tightly.

"Tulio I'm so sorry."

"It's ok."

"No it's not. Did you even grieve properly or did you keep it in?"

Tulio was silent. _"Why do guys bottle their emotions?"_ Sophia thought.

She lays Tulio's head on her lap, lightly brushing his hair and says softly "Tulio it's just me here. You can cry if you want." A few seconds later Tulio softly cries in her lap.

She just sits there lightly brushing his hair and softly sings:

"Aloha-oe, aloha-oe,

Ikeona ona noho ikanipo

One fond embrace a hoea ea

Until we meet again."

Tulio just cries harder and grips Sophia's leg harder but she doesn't mind. While they weren't paying attention, Will and Nico stumble upon them and noticed that Tulio was crying. Just as Will was about to go see what was wrong, Nico stops Will by putting his hand on his shoulder and shaking his head. Will looks at the couple one last time before reluctantly leaving them alone.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO/HoO, they belong to Uncle Rick. I own Sophia and Tulio!**

 **Ch. 12**

The day finally came when Sophia, Tulio, and Sam would leave camp for their quest. Everyone had come to send them off with words of encouragement and a lot of hugs. Just before they left, Will hugged Sophia one last time whispering in her ear "Come back alive."

"I will" she whispered back and Will lets go of her then the trio left.

Argus was at the bottom of the hill waiting for them by the camp's van and once they got in, Argus drove them to the city. During the car ride, Sophia turned on the radio because the silence was killing her and Taylor Swift's song "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together" was playing. Suddenly a question pops in her head and says "Guys I have a question."

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"Is Taylor Swift a demigod?"

"Why would you ask that?" Tulio asked confusion appearing on his face.

"It's because almost all of her songs were inspired by either dumping or being dumped by her boyfriends. I think she might be a daughter of two demigods, one being a child of Aphrodite and the other a child of Apollo."

The boys stay quiet, staring at Sophia in complete shock. She looks at them "What?"

"How did you know that?" Sam nervously asked.

"It's obvious now that I know that Greek and Roman mythologies are real. Also, I bet that almost every singer in the world is either a child of Apollo or have been blessed by Apollo. I mean have you listened to her? No doubt that she's related to Apollo in some way."

"So the rumors are true" Tulio mutters.

Sophia gives him a confused look wondering what he meant about the rumors. Soon enough, they reached the city and Argus drops them off at Grand Central Station. Sophia gives Argus a quick hug before he left and he blushes a little then leaves the trio to fend for themselves. Sophia turns to the boys asking "So what now?"

"Honestly I have no clue" Tulio stated.

She growls in frustration but stopped when she got an idea. The boys stare at her suspiciously.

Sam dared to ask "You got a plan?"

"Oh I have a plan."

"Well what is it?" Tulio asked.

His response from her was a grin. He swallowed thinking _"I'm not going to like this"_ then felt his hand being pulled as Sophia was dragging the boys to someone who could possibly help them. As they reached their destination, Tulio became pale as they stood in front of the UPS store. _"I knew I wasn't going to like it"_ he thought staring at the store, Sophia rolls her eyes at how ridiculous her boyfriend was being at the moment.

" _Jesus Christ"_ she thought "Oh c'mon you big baby. It's just your dad."

"You say that now, just wait for it."

Sophia lets out an irritable sigh dragging him inside with Sam walking behind them enjoying the show. They get inside and see only one worker by the counter, so they decide to talk to him.

Sophia says "Hi, I would like to send something to my future father-in-law."

"Of course miss. What would you like to send him?" the worker asked with a grin.

"A message telling him to cut the crap and help with his son's quest by answering his son's girlfriend's question" she said menacingly giving the worker her famous 'death glare' who she knew was Hermes himself.

Hermes laughs at her antic before turning to Tulio saying "Oh I like her, she's a keeper. Did you pop the question?"

"Dad!" Tulio yelled in embarrassment.

The couple turn beet red at Hermes' question.

He just laughs again at their antics thinking _"They're so cute together. I ship it"_ and finally says "How can I help you guys?"

"Do you know anything about the 'forgotten deed'?" Sophia asks.

"Oh" was all he said. **(A/N: Yes this coming scene is like from the movie "Sea of Monsters." Horrible movie but Nathan Fillion as Hermes was perfect! Don't judge!).**

He quickly went to the back and the trio followed him. Hermes instantly changed into a business suit holding his caduceus and the trio was shocked to see how big the mailing system was.

"I know right" Hermes said smugly.

Tulio snapped from his daze stating "Dad we're on a time crunch here."

"Yeah, yeah don't worry."

"And this is why I didn't want to see him" he whispered to Sophia and she just rolls her eyes at him.

Suddenly two voice were talking.

"Oh look how big Tulio has gotten! Look he even has a girlfriend! She's so cute."

"Tulio make sure you tie the knot with this one, she's a very nice girl for you."

Sophia looks around trying to find where the voice came from until Sam taps her shoulder and points to Hermes' staff. She looks at his staff feeling her eyes widen at the sight of two talking snakes, one green and the other red.

Tulio lets out a frustrated sigh "Sophia this is George and Martha, they work for my dad. Guys this Sophia, my girlfriend."

"Of course we know she's your girlfriend. We've been keeping an eye on you two" Martha said.

"That's right and do we get any thanks? No of course we don't" George complained.

"Thank you. Now be quiet" Hermes chided at George and Martha who became silent. He faces the trio saying "I'll tell you everything you need to know about the deed on one condition."

"What?" Tulio asked.

"I'll have to talk to her alone."

"No way."

"Is that or nothing. Your choice."

"I'll do it" Sophia said.

"Soph-" Tulio said but got cut off when she kissed him on the lips.

She turns to Hermes asking "Shall we?"

Hermes gives her his arm and she takes it. They leave the boys behind with Tulio's jaw on the floor and Sam laughing at him.

After seeing his best bud's flushed face, he says "I see who controls the zipper in this relationship" with a sly smile.

"Shut up man" Tulio mutters turning red as a tomato.

Hermes takes Sophia into his office offering her a drink. "Coffee?"

"No thank you."

"Ok."

He leans against his desk staring directly at her. _"She seems nice enough. Has nice curves, good looks, sings and loves Disney just as much, if not more, than Tulio. I approve but I still have to act like the overprotective dad"_ Hermes thought.

Before he could even say a word, Sophia states "Let's cut to the chase. I know you're worried about Tulio ever since his girlfriend died and how he might never find happiness but I swear to you and on my father's six pack abs that I'll do what it takes to keep Tulio alive even if it means that I have to die in order for him to stay alive. If you even doubt that I don't love your son for a second, you've got me to worry about and I don't doubt that Aphrodite will hurt you for breaking us up. I would rather die than break his heart because I know he's the one for me and I'm the one for him. Is there anything you would like to say?"

She gives him a stern look, crosses her arms against her chest and tapping her foot in annoyance. Hermes slightly sweats nervously at the sight of her.

"I approve of you two dating and when you get married, I'll pay for your entire family's airfare for them to come to your wedding."

"You swear on the River Styx?"

"I swear on the River Styx."

A thunderous boom was heard in the distance meaning that it was binding. Sophia smiles then hugs Hermes tightly while Hermes stands there shocked not knowing what to do. He hesitantly hugs her back. She smiles and soon her hug enveloped him in a warm glow that made him feel better.

When they finished hugging, he says "You know you give really good hugs."

"So I've been told" Sophia smiles brightly.

" _Tulio you lucky dog"_ he thought "Shall we head out? I think Tulio is freaking out about how long we've been talking."

"You're right but before we go, can I ask you to do something for me?"

"Sure what is it?"

Sophia whispers it in his ear and he nods.

"Don't worry about it."

"Thanks."

They head out of the office and go back to meet the boys. As soon as they got back, Tulio runs over to Sophia hugging her and checking her body making sure nothing was broken or bruised then sighs in relief.

Hermes laughs "Relax son, I didn't hurt her and she did most of the talking anyway. I see why you like her, she's spunky and better yet Brazilian. Do you know how cute your kids will be?"

Sophia hides her flushed face in her hands while Tulio looks away, his face burning in embarrassment and Sam just laughs at how ridiculous they're being right now. While the couple was recovering from their embarrassment, Sam asks "Hermes sir, can you tell us about the forgotten deed?"

"Ah that's right, a deal's a deal. So the deed was for someone to destroy εφιάλτης just after the first Titan War but we got busy with everything else that we've completely forgotten about him. It was said that a daughter of Apollo and a son of Hermes was destined to defeat him, however there hasn't been a pair of these two demigods in over a millennium. Whenever a daughter of Apollo and a son of Hermes would get together, the pair would end the relationship due to the never ending doubts and fear given to them by εφιάλτης. The reason why it has to be these two is because they give hope and light to those who desperately need it. When a daughter of Apollo is happy, she shines as bright as the sun and casts a warm glow while the son of Hermes is able to send the light to everyone by using his speed as well as give everyone a message of hope. Εφιάλτης is the reason why everyone including demigods have nightmares."

The trio just stared at Hermes with gaping mouths and soon a sense of dread was shown on each of their faces, especially the couple's. _"We're supposed to do all of that?! Oh gods, I think I'm going to be sick"_ Sophia thought turning a little green however Tulio was able to keep her calm by rubbing her hand softly with his thumb. Although he looks absolutely fine, deep down he was freaking out. _"How can we do that?! We're just two people"_ he thought.

Hermes noticing their discomfort says confidently "You two are able to do this, I believe in you. You can and will defeat him, all you need is each other because the two of you can do anything."

"Thanks dad" Tulio smiles.

"Obrigada" Sophia smiles brightly.

"Not that I wan to ruin this touching moment but can you tell us where to search for the guy?" Sam stated.

"Well you have to get to the City of Dreams in order to defeat him. Good luck."

Hermes pushes the trio out of the store and goes back inside. They stand there for a bit, perplexed on how they should get there but there's a tiny problem, what city is called the City of Dreams?!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO/HoO, they belong to Uncle Rick. I own Sophia and Tulio!**

 **(A/N: "Second Star To The Right" by Jonatha Brooke from Peter Pan: Return to Never Land.)**

 **Ch. 13**

As they stood outside the UPS store, thunder could be heard in the distance.

"We better get going. I don't want to get up in the storm" Sophia said.

"I second that but where are we going? We have to figure out where the City of Dreams is located" Tulio stated.

"Dude don't tell me you can't figure out where we can search for something" Sam rolled his eyes.

Tulio just stares at him with a stupid look on his face. Sam shakes his head in disappointment.

"What an airhead. Tulio where do people get books if they don't have access to a computer?" she said.

"Who wouldn't ha- Oh, right the library."

"I swear bud, sometimes you act like the stereotypical dumb blond and you're a brunette!" Sam exclaimed.

"Hey at least you're not dating him."

"That's true."

"I'm right here you know and can hear you."

"Oh we know" they said at the same time.

"Let's just get to the library" Tulio said and off they went to the public library. Once they stepped foot inside the library, it started to rain cats and dogs, something or someone must have pissed off Zeus.

"Oh great and I thought Florida rain was the worst" Sophia muttered to herself before walking up to the front desk. "Excuse me ma'am can you help us?"

"Of coursssse sssssweetheart. What can I help you with?"

"I was wondering if you have a book on city nicknames."

"Oh of courssssse. It will be by the encyclopedia aisle. My name isssss Mindy, call me if you need anymore help."

"Thank you" Sophia smiled brightly at Mindy the librarian.

The trio went by the encyclopedia aisle but the boys would look back every now and then keeping an eye on Mindy. While Sophia was searching for the city called "City of Dreams", the boys were having a hushed conversation.

"You think she's a-"

"No doubt about it."

"We need to keep an eye on her."

"I'll stay here with Soph and you can do a quick perimeter check."

"On it and Sam."

"Yeah?"

"Keep her safe."

"You know I will."

Tulio nods and 'goes to the bathroom' while keeping an eye on Mindy. "C'mon, where is it?" Sophia mutters to herself searching through the book then she finds it.

"Yes" she whisper yells.

"Find it?" Sam asks.

"Sure did. Hey where's Tulio?"

"Bathroom break."

"Ah ok. So there's actually two cities in the world called 'City of Dreams' and I think this one is the right city" Sophia pointing the name to Sam.

"Ok now we know where to go but how are we going to get there?"

"I might have an idea but it's completely stupid and dangerous."

"Sounds like a perfect plan. Care to elaborate?"

"Let's wait 'til Tulio gets back. Hey Sam?"

"Yeah."

"Is it me or is the library too quiet?"

They looked around the library and it was dead silent which was creeping Sophia out but what was worse was that Tulio hasn't come back yet and Mindy the librarian disappeared. Sophia was about to say something when suddenly something wrapped around her neck choking her, she lets out a straggled gasp making Sam turn around his eyes widen in shock.

"Sophia!" he yelled.

"Sssssh we're in a library. Now move along sssssatyr, my quarrel issssn't with you" Mindy said.

Mindy turned out to be a Scythian dracaena with one of her snake trunks currently choking Sophia.

"There'sssss nothing you can do now."

"Wa-wanna b-bet" Sophia struggled to say.

She took off her earrings which turned into a pair of sai and she stabs the snake trunk around her neck. Mindy lets out a cry of pain clutching her trunk.

"Why you little bi-" was all Mindy said before turning into golden dust.

Behind Mindy was Tulio with a look of satisfaction.

"I had that" Sophia complained.

"Yeah but we're in a hurry. Do you know where we're going?"

"Italy."

"Oh great. Do you know how to get there?" _"Why does everything have to be in Italy?"_ Tulio thought.

"Yes."

"Am I going to like it?"

"Nope" Sophia said with a cheeky grin.

"We should get going. It seems that the rain stopped" Sam said.

They left the library rather quickly, hoping to put some distance between them because Scythian dracaena always travel in packs. When they were a few feet away from the library, the sun was starting to set and it wasn't good for demigods to be out in the middle of the night. They walked for what seemed like forever until Sam suddenly stops and smells the air.

"You ok Sam?" Tulio asked.

"I smell demigods."

"Where?" Sophia asks.

"They're this way but their smell is a bit off. I think their older."

"Lead the way" Tulio states.

Sam lead them where the demigods were. Just as the trio was walking down 38th St. by Madison Ave., Sam spots an older woman who seems to be in her mid-thirties carrying groceries to the apartment building. The boys stopped to quickly discuss on what they should do but Sophia mutters "Fuck it" and ran towards the woman.

"Excuse me ma'am. I don't mean to bother you but do you think you can help us? We would really appreciate it" Sophia smiles brightly at the woman.

The woman gawks at Sophia asking "Apollo?"

"Yes ma'am. And you?"

"Athena. Why don't you guys come in and I'll make some hot chocolate. Gods know what will happen if I gave demigods coffee."

"Thank you so much" Sophia waves the boys over.

They're surprised that Sophia got the woman to help them. The woman leads them to her apartment and when she opens the door she says "Fofo, we have company."

"Coming" her husband yells in the distance.

He walks to the front door, see the trio behind his wife and asks "You guys on a quest?"

"Yes sir" Tulio says.

"Sorry to disturb your evening sir but we were wondering if we can stay here for the night. When morning comes, we'll be out of your hairs" Sophia explains.

The man chuckles at how proper Sophia spoke to him "No need to call me 'sir' kid. Hank is just fine."

"And you can call me Juliana."

The trio nods but before another word was said, a startling cry can be heard throughout the apartment.

"Still can't get him to sleep?" Juliana asks.

"No and I've tried everything. Usually he sleeps when I sing but it's not working. I don't know what to do" Hank exclaimed.

The baby's crying continues while Sophia asks "Mind if I try something?"

"Be our guest. Maybe you'll have better luck than me. I'll take you to the baby's room" Hank said.

He leads Sophia to the baby's room while the rest stay by the front door. _"I wonder what she's going to do"_ Tulio thought watching Sophia leave and as he was watching her leave, he got the strangest feeling in his gut, it wasn't a bad feeling but it was something.

Juliana being the daughter of Athena that she is, knew instantly that Tulio and Sophia were dating so she tells him "Go ahead and follow. We'll be in the kitchen making hot chocolate." Tulio looks back between the hallway and Julia unsure of what he should do.

She gives him a wink and he gains the courage to follow them. Once Tulio was down the hall, Juliana states "I've got a feeling that he will ask her to marry him sooner or later."

"How do you know?" Sam asks.

"Call it woman's intuition" then she leaves for the kitchen with Sam following her.

Hank shows Sophia the baby room, he goes in to pick him up from the crib and shows him Sophia. "Sophia this is James. James this is Sophia, you're aunt" Hank smiling brightly.

"You're-"

"Yep. I can tell who my siblings are from a mile away. Anyway good luck" Hank hands five month old James to Sophia and left the room.

James starts crying again and Sophia holds him against her chest swaying left and right hoping it would help calm him down. "It's ok James, it's alright. I got you, don't cry" she said softly. James was still awake but at least his cries are now whimpers.

"That's a good boy. How about I sing you a little song? Would you like that?"

James just looks up at her with his wide stormy eyes that he got from his mother.

"I think you'll like this one. It's my absolute favorite Disney song. You ready?"

Sophia stands in the middle of the room, slowly swaying left and right and starts to softly sing:

"The second star to the right

Shines in the night for you

To tell you that the dreams you plan

Really can come true

The second star to the right

Shines with a light that's rare

And if it's Never Land you need

Its light will lead you there."

The swaying motion plus Sophia's soft singing was making James slowly fall asleep and soon he's sleeping on her left shoulder but Sophia just keeps singing. What Sophia didn't know was that Tulio was at the doorway leaning against the door frame staring with complete adoration and love. _"She would be the perfect mom in the world. She's so motherly"_ he thought looking at her and she still hasn't noticed him.

"Twinkle, twinkle little star

So I'll know where you are

Gleaming in the skies above

Lead me to the land I dreamed of

And when our journey is through

Each time we say "Goodnight"

We'll thank the little star that shines

The second from the right."

When she finished singing, she placed James back in his crib gave him a small kiss on his head whispering "Goodnight Jimmy. Hopefully I'll see you again" and turned to leave the room. She looks up to see Tulio giving her a really weird look but she couldn't tell what kind of face he was making.

"You ok?" she whispered not wanting to wake up her nephew.

"Yeah yeah, I'm good. You know you did a pretty good job."

"I'm great with kids. This one time I was at an old friend's place for Super Bowl a few years ago and his mom's friend gave birth to the cutest baby girl I've ever seen. I asked if I could hold her, she said sure and I held her. Soon enough she fell asleep in my arms while I swayed and I had the biggest smile on my face. When my mom's boyfriend saw me smiling while holding the baby, he flipped out saying that I couldn't have kids until I was 40. Now he's my stepdad and I love him to bits" Sophia explained as a small blush crept onto her face.

Tulio couldn't say anything because he couldn't get over the fact that Sophia is everything that he wants and more. Sophia waves her hand in front of his face hoping it would get him out of his daze but since it wasn't working she decides to push him out of the way and softly closes the door. She takes his hand and walk to the kitchen to drink some well deserved hot chocolate. When the couple walks in, everyone looks at them with smiling faces.

"You got him to sleep. How?" Hank asks.

"Never underestimate the power of Disney songs. I sang 'Second Star To The Right' and it worked. If you ever need my help, just IM me and I'll sing the bugger to sleep" Sophia offered.

"I think we'll take you up on that offer" Juliana said.

"Now about sleeping arrangements. Somebody will have to take the couch while the other people will have to sleep on a mattress on the floor. So who's going where?" Hank asks.

"I'll take the couch and they can take the mattress. They have to be close to each other because of what a child of Hypnos did to their brains, so when they fall asleep they'll be in each other dreams" Sam explains.

The couple nods and sets everything for the trio. When everything was ready, they were out like a light when their heads hit the pillow.

Without knowing, Tulio pulls Sophia closer to him in his sleep and murmurs "Marry me" and unfortunately he won't remember he said that when he wakes up. Hank and Juliana smile at the young couple remembering the time when they were young.

"We should IM Chiron and let him know that they're here safe for the time being" Juliana whispered.

"You're right. Let's go" Hank said and the couple IM's Chiron before heading to bed.


End file.
